


Fate Of The Force

by Sera_Charis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Clairvoyance, Empathy, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_Charis/pseuds/Sera_Charis
Summary: Upon learning of an arranged marriage set by his predecessor, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren heads to a First Order controlled planet in the Unknown Region of the galaxy to annul the arrangement. When he meets the princess he's intended to marry, however, he is awestruck by her beauty and purity. Her brother is using her as a pawn to gain galactic notoriety as their planet, Celadon, has a highly efficient new fuel for the First Order to implement and put them leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of the galaxy.As Ren and his betrothed grow close, he begins to find himself changing, being pulled into the light of her innocence... the Force has much in store for them as they fight against the chaos of the galaxy for the one thing that matters most... their love.





	1. Premise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I'm truly grateful for any constructive criticism. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously not an actual chapter but more of an extended summary. ^_^

Carissa had known all her life that one day she would be in an arranged marriage. Being the youngest sibling and a woman made it inevitable; she wouldn’t be queen so an advantageous marriage was the best thing she could give her family and her people. Had her parents lived through the overtaking of their planet by the First Order, they would have married her off in a sensible alignment… perhaps a Senator or Lord who could hold a place in the royal council and bring the planet, Celadon, to the attention of the rest of the galaxy. But her parents died while Celadon was bombarded by one fleet after the next, intent on either destroying the planet or making it knuckle under. Her brother, Auber, assumed the throne and quickly signed a peace treaty with the First Order’s ruler, Supreme Leader Snoke, that Celadon would trade exclusively with the First Order, squashing any possibility of dealings with those that weren’t under Snoke’s thumb, especially those in the Resistance. King Auber, keeping with true royal tradition, made a stipulation in the treaty… Snoke would help him to find a suitable husband within the First Order to marry off Carissa. After all, he wasn’t fond of his sister and thought of her as little more than property. Auber assumed some high ranking officer, perhaps a general, would be chosen by Snoke so as to further cement their affiliation. Snoke, however, had other plans for Carissa. He saw remarkable talents within her… gifts given by the Force and by her blue blood heredity. He knew what it could mean for the First Order if she were to marry his protégé, Kylo Ren; the potential of their combined bloodlines guaranteed a truly royal dynasty for the First Order. And so, Snoke and Auber agreed to the arrangement… Kylo Ren and Carissa being none the wiser until almost a year after Ren killed Snoke and assumed the role of Supreme Leader.

Ren, having been made aware of the arrangement, traveled to Celadon in the hopes of finding the marriage addendum invalid as Snoke was dead and could no longer enforce it. This is where the story begins.

**_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.…_ **


	2. The Meeting

“Supreme Leader Ren! I am honored to finally make your acquaintance.” A loud voice boomed from the bottom of the command ship’s ramp. It was King Auber, his boisterous greeting catching Kylo Ren off guard, causing him to flinch slightly, “Oh... my apologies Supreme Leader!” Auber bowed lowly, “I can be somewhat… exuberant… in my behavior.”

“It’s fine,” Ren answered sternly, “You must be King Auber.” Ren assumed, judging by the refined quality of the man’s dress and his neatly kept appearance. He was dark haired and fair skinned with a straight nose, violet eyes, and well manicured facial hair. He wore the royal colors of silver and Celadonian green, a sort of pale teal; his entire outfit from crown to breeches boasted the colors. On his doublet was the royal family crest of a white rose with two Loth wolves on either side intertwined in the rose's vines; he dressed opulently to say the least.

“I am indeed, Sir,” he replied, “Shall we head for the conference room?” Ren nodded as Auber gestured towards the hangar’s exit. Word had been sent ahead of Ren’s command ship that he was en route to Celadon in an attempt to release himself from the marriage clause Snoke and Auber put forth in their peace treaty; he saw no possible gain it could have for either party. Auber, knowing full well that he’d refuse to nullify that particular requirement of the treaty, hid his agenda from Ren, pretending to be open to negotiations in order to tell Ren in person that he was, essentially, trapped.

“This way, my lord,” Auber led Ren down a great hallway with vaulted ceilings and large, intricate tapestries on every available wall, “My council is already in the conference room, Sir. Do you mind their presence?”

“No,” Ren answered, marveling at the hall’s architecture, “This must be an old castle.” he remarked.

“Aye, it is,” Auber answered, “My ancestors built it oh… four hundred years ago, I believe… on the foundation of a castle many centuries older. My family, the Raines, have ruled Celadon since the inception of a monarchy,” Auber lifted his chin in pride, “True blue bloods through and through.”

“Your architecture reminds me of Naboo,” Ren said wistfully, “the intricacy… the grandeur… very similar.” he eyed a part of the hall dedicated to letting natural light in through tall windows, impressed by the stained glass depictions of the Celadonian deities, a goddess of family, love, harvest, and patroness to the roles of women, and a god of war, strength, protection, and patron to the roles of men. Ren had studied Celadonian culture before arriving and it fascinated him how much they depended on the sexes fitting certain roles. It clashed with most of the galaxy since both men and women held positions of power and equality was well supported throughout the galaxy.

“Ahem,” Auber cleared his throat, bringing Ren out of his own mind and back to the business at hand, “Here we are, Sir.” he pointed to two large gilded doors. A servant stood to one side of them, banging a stick twice on the floor so as to alert the servants inside to open the doors. As they did, the heaviness of the doors whined through the hinges, protesting the movement. Auber ushered Ren inside, allowing him to walk in first as protocol would suggest, “Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, these are my councilmen.” Auber said, gesturing to twelve men lining both sides of a long, mahogany table, standing in reverence for both Ren and Auber. Each man, most a good deal older than Auber and Ren, bowed their heads as Auber named them. Ren nodded in response to each of them then sat in a vacant chair next to the head of the table, where Auber sat in a well cushioned large chair boasting the royal crest on its high back.

“Your Highness, Councilmen,” Ren began, “I am here, as you know, to determine the validity of the marriage clause as put forth in the peace treaty signed by my predecessor, Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“The validity, Sir?” a councilman asked.

“Yes,” Ren replied, “I see no reason for it to be carried out. I am Supreme Leader now and am not subordinate to anyone. Snoke is no longer alive to demand I follow orders. I see no benefits for either the First Order or Celadon in my marrying the Princess.”

“But surely, Sir, you hope to have a noble lineage?” another councilman spoke up, “You do not wish to be left without an heir.” the idea of a leader not wanting to keep his own blood in charge baffled them as did a man not wanting a wife.

“I’ve never given it much thought,” Ren answered, “But I do know I have no interest in an arranged marriage to someone I’ve never even met.” his bluntness was off putting to the council and to Auber.

“You can meet Carissa within the hour, if you wish,” there was a hint of anger in Auber’s voice, “if that is the issue.”

“It’s not the only issue,” Ren countered with thinly veiled irritation, “I see no reason to submit to something I don’t want to do. And besides,” Ren took in a breath; he was about to play his trump card, “I could very well decide to break the treaty altogether and force your planet into submission.” Gasps ran ‘round the table.

“Your threat is duly noted, Sir.” Auber stared at Ren through narrowed eyes, his elbows resting on the chair’s arms and his fingers intertwined below his chin, “If you intend on being like the former Supreme Leader, then by all means, announce war on us Celadonians.” Auber was trying to call Ren’s bluff, pushing Ren’s buttons intentionally.

“I had intended on being better than Snoke, Majesty,” Ren growled, “The First Order needs to be recognized as a legitimate government and not a galactic bully.” Ren’s gloved fist clenched as he furrowed his brow in frustration. Since Snoke's death and the skirmish on Crait, Ren had found himself less angry and volatile than before, though his temper was always dormant just under the surface... ready to burst forth when provocation pushed Ren too far.

“Supreme Leader, may I make a suggestion?” the eldest councilman spoke up in an attempt to quiet Ren's rising anger, whose reputation preceded him, and to calm the slowly boiling rage in Auber, “Why not meet the Princess, at least, and speak with her on the matter? You could then decide for yourself if a marriage to her is really such a bad idea.” nods of approval went ‘round the table.

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” agreed Auber as he masked his annoyance with a wide grin, “Let us try a diplomatic approach, Supreme Leader, before there are serious statements of war and severing ties.” Ren didn’t speak, only nodded in compliance. He earnestly did not want to end willing commerce with Celadon as they’d become the prime source for the First Order’s fuel. Celadon was chock full of an ionic mineral they’d named Diosyl; it was three times more powerful and efficient than any other form of energy known in the galaxy… and the First Order had exclusive rights to its use outside Celadon. Incorporating it into their ships and mechanisms would put them leagues ahead of the rest of the galaxy once they retrofitted their engines to its form; relinquishing their only source of that energy would prove detrimental to the First Order and its goals.

Auber clapped his hands to summon a servant, telling them to retrieve the Princess Carissa. The servant bowed lowly then turned on his heels and quickly left, knowing to hurry all he can in fulfilling the king's command.

“Why don’t we have some wine, aye?” Auber announced, “To ease some of the tension, hmm?” he clapped his hands again and another servant came forth with glasses and a large decanter of a dark red wine, “Supreme Leader?” Auber took two glasses, filled them, then handed Ren one. It was considered a high honor to have the king himself serve you. After this, the servant then went to the councilmen and served them wine, though not all of them partook.

“Thank you.” Ren said lowly, surprised at how Auber could still be gracious despite Ren’s threat of taking over. Ren waited for Auber to take the first sip then followed suit, “Very nice wine, Majesty.” he commented.

“Our own personal wine from our personal vineyard,” Auber boasted, “The grapes are almost blue they’re so dark. They make for a good, stout drink!” he chuckled, downing his glassful then tapping his glass for a refill. His confidence was palpable; Ren could sense it like a foul stench. Auber obviously believed the attractive qualities of his sister would be plenty to keep Ren from breaking the treaty. It amused Ren for someone to think of him being that weak spirited. Time passed and as the servant banged his stick for the doors to open, Ren suddenly became nervous. He could sense the princess… the Force was present in her, though it wasn't overly strong. He hadn’t expected her to have such abilities as it was practically nonexistent on Celadon.

“Ah, sister!” Auber began, standing from his chair, “Come in! Come in and have some wine!” he gestured at a servant to pour her a glass.

“No thank you, Majesty,” her voice was soft and sweet, “May I ask why you have summoned me to a council meeting?” she was truly puzzled as women were rarely allowed to attend such things.

“Of course!” Auber replied, “Dear sister, I have someone I’d like you to meet!” he reached for her hand and gently pulled her towards Ren, “This is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, the man you’re intended to marry.” Ren rose to his feet, awestruck by the Princess; she was more beautiful than any woman he’d ever seen. Unusual in her features, but beautiful. Porcelain soft skin, a delicate, curvy frame, rose lips that curved up on the corners, an elegant nose, and… her eyes! They were an icy white with soft silver flecks and the slightest hint of aquamarine, full of kindness and grace; meeting her eyes took Ren’s breath away. Her hair was silvery white and put up in a high ponytail that hung to her shoulder blades in wavy, thick layers. Two braids held a simple silver tiara in place on the sides, tucking behind her delicately pointed ears and then wrapping around the ponytail. She had a sweet, kind countenance that shone with an aura of compassion and gentleness... not at all what Ren expected based on the pompous nature of her brother. He stared at her, wide eyed and unblinking, with his mouth slightly agape. Carissa held herself well; her neck was graceful and her shoulders were squarely held up from hunching. Every bit of her demeanor showed royalty, not to mention her fine satin and silk dress of a soft powder blue and white.

“Supreme Leader,” Auber spoke, pulling Ren back to reality, “This is my sister, Princess Carissa Raines.” he pulled Carissa to Ren, connecting their hands. Ren could feel the warmth of her grasp even through his thick black glove; his heart skipped a beat at the touch.

“Princess,” he greeted, “It is an honor.” he bent and kissed her hand; Carissa’s cheeks blushed slightly as he did. To her, Ren was beautiful… his features unusual and somehow gentle, even though she could feel his deeply buried turmoil from the darkness of his past. She eyed the dark scar that ran up the right side of his neck, across his right cheek, and up over his right eye near the bridge of his aquiline nose, thinking that it somehow made him that much more attractive. His jet black hair was brushed away from his face, though some of it still hung to the side in protest, shading his honey brown eyes. He wore black from head to toe with the exception of a silver toggle on the neck of his cape. She could sense his sudden nervousness and smiled sweetly at him in an attempt to ease the anxiety. Her gifts from the Force allowed her empathy… the ability to sense others’ emotions. In her case, she could even read past those emotions people showed and go into the subconscious, finding deeply buried feelings that no one else knew about. With Ren, though, she knew better than to ever dig around in his mind; his reputation warned her of his lightning temper and short fuse. Her constant worry was her abilities being used as a weapon, especially if those abilities became stronger. It was something she knew her brother would do if he knew of her gifts; she feared him greatly.

“My lord,” Carissa curtsied gracefully, “I do hope your journey was a pleasant one.” she was well trained from birth to always make small talk with a new acquaintance.

“Tolerable,” Ren replied, “Very few obstacles occur this far out in the galaxy.”

“Really?” the idea of seeing space fascinated Carissa, “I’ve never been off this planet, let alone out into the galaxy. Is it really vast?” her eyes twinkled and widened like a wondering child.

“It is vast,” Ren answered, “Incredibly so,” he glanced at Auber, who was grinning behind his wine glass, “I… I don’t know if this is impolite but…” Ren hesitated, “Princess, would you like to see some star charts? I have several in my cabin on the command shuttle.” barely audible murmurs sounded down the table and back; it was Auber’s decision to let her go. He stood up and flung his arms around both Carissa and Ren, much to Ren's disdain.

“What an excellent idea!” Auber announced, “Carissa loves to learn, don’t you Carie?” being called by her nickname made her nervous as it was such an informal thing to do in front of a new acquaintance. She let go of Ren’s hand and clasped her own in front of her… a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

“Y…yes, Majesty, I do,” she answered meekly, “And I adore anything to do with space.” a gentle smile ran across her face as she glanced at Ren.

“Then you must see his ship and maps,” Auber stated, “Thank you, Supreme Leader, for the suggestion.” he nodded at Ren in approval. Ren nodded back then stepped forward, walking past Carissa and towards the door; Carissa stayed still.

“Uh… Sir,” chimed in a councilman, “You must lead the Princess properly as you are escorting her. Bend your arm so that she may take it. Anything else is very impolite.” a sudden tension filled the air, invading Ren’s senses… they were all afraid of him as well they should be. Being told what to do was an almost instant way to have Ren throw someone or something across the room; his temper ignited like dynamite. However, he suppressed the rage, taking a deep breath and bending his arm… staying facing the door. Carissa felt his rage boil then subside, admiring him for not giving in to his urges. She stepped forward and tucked her right hand in the crook of his elbow, her left resting on his forearm. The doors creaked open and they left, Ren trying not to take his normal long strides so Carissa wouldn’t have to trot beside him.


	3. Star Charts

“It’s so… massive,” Carissa spoke wistfully, “I had no idea… my brother has star charts given to him by the former Supreme Leader but he has never let me see them.”

“Really?” Ren queried, “Why is that?”

“I’m a woman,” she explained, keeping her eyes on the charts, “My parents would let me read all I wanted and I had tutors of history, art, elocution, dance… and had they lived I’m sure I’d have been allowed to see those charts. But,” she sighed, “Auber believes in the old ways… a woman shouldn’t be educated in anything but her duties as befitting her station,” she ran her finger across the maps as she spoke, “I’m honestly amazed he agreed to this.”

“Perhaps it’s because of me,” Ren stepped up beside her, “He’s determined to keep the arranged marriage between us.” he looked down at her, gauging her reaction.

“Is there a reason not to keep it?” Carissa met his eyes, “Am I not… pleasing… to you, my lord?”

“It’s not that, Princess,” Ren answered blankly, “You are quite… pleasing… but I don’t see the advantage of it. Do you?”

“Yes,” her voice saddened, “It would get me off this dreaded planet.”

“Oh, I see,” Ren looked down, “if that’s all you want, you needn’t marry just to leave. I could arrange a post for you in the First Order as a diplomat or something.”

“No,” Carissa responded, “women aren’t allowed careers in the military or government. I’m afraid Auber will find the suggestion insulting,” she turned her attention directly to Ren, “My lord, please consider agreeing to our arrangement. This is very unwomanly of me but… I really could benefit you as a wife.” she touched his forearm, sending shivers up clear to his scalp.

“Benefit me. How so?” Ren felt her blush before he saw it, sensing her nervousness. He regretted asking her so matter-of-factly almost instantly.

“W… well, my lord,” she stuttered, “I… I have gifts. I can sense others’ emotions and I can tell what they’re thinking, so to speak.”

“I know, Princess. I have those same gifts,” Ren explained, “They’re from the Force.”

“The… Force, my lord?” she wondered.

“Yes, the Force. Have you never heard of it?” Ren questioned.

“No, my lord,” she answered, “but all the women of my bloodline have had these same gifts, though I have never informed Auber I inherited them. My mother taught me how to use them properly. Many of my ancestors were even priestesses.”

“Then the Force is part of your heritage.” Ren explained.

“What exactly IS the Force, my lord?” Carissa asked.

“It’s… hard to explain,” Ren began, “ At its basest definition, the Force is a sort of… energy… created by all living things, whether they have abilities from it or not. It’s all around and in us, binding the entire galaxy together.”

“Fascinating,” Carissa said, “If any of the castle priests heard you saying that, they’d probably demand you to be stoned.” she laughed softly as she spoke.

“They wouldn’t have much luck with that.” Ren had the smallest of smiles pull at the right corner of his mouth, “I can use the Force to stop those stones and throw them back.”

“Really, my lord?” her childlike wonder held no bounds, “with your mind?”

“Essentially, yes,” Ren answered, “though it’s a little more complicated than that.”

“Could I learn to do it, Sir?” Ren could sense her excitement.

“Perhaps,” he replied, “But let’s talk about the marriage arrangement for now. We seem to be getting off track.”

As you wish, my lord,” Carissa bowed her head as she spoke, “You asked how I might benefit you as a wife.”

“Y… yes, Princess,” Ren stuttered.

“I could give you children with a strong, proud heritage.” her comment caught Ren off guard, causing him to blush slightly. He turned away from Carissa and put all his attention on slowing his racing heart, trying hard to find the right words.

“Princess,” he began, his back still turned to her, “I… I want you to realize that… a union between us wouldn’t simply be for… _that_ … You should want to marry for love.” there was a tone of sadness in his voice; Carissa felt him grow forlorn. She could tell the idea of love, in any form, was foreign to him.

“We could grow to love each other, my lord,” she spoke softly, “I already find you quite easy to talk to… much more so than any man I’ve ever met. Even my own father!”

“You’re quite easy to talk to as well, Princess.” Ren replied, turning his head to speak over his shoulder, “And, yes, we could… grow to love each other but… how do we benefit each other? What could I possibly give you?”

“The galaxy, my lord,” she smiled as she spoke, getting Ren to turn completely around and face her, “and freedom to learn, to discover… perhaps even to explore. And, we could give each other companionship… someone to talk to and confide in. I feel as though both of us keep a great deal to ourselves. Am I right, my lord?”

“Yes,” Ren’s voice was low, “I’ve never really had anyone to talk to… a person I trust implicitly. My Captain of the Guard, Phasma, comes close but I still hold back from telling her many things.”

“We have four months to live together and get to know each other before the wedding,” Carissa stated, “why not agree to the marriage and use those four months to see if we’re truly compatible. If not, then… I’ll tell my brother myself that a marriage isn’t going to happen.”

“We live together _first_?” Ren was flabbergasted, “You live _with_ me at my fortress on Rhen Var?” he had come to the conclusion that they would be married while he was there on this first visit; no one explained this particular custom to him.

“Yes, my lord,” Carissa smiled, “unless it please you that I have my own chambers… but we wouldn’t be around each other as much that way. The four months between betrothal and wedding are meant for the couple to acclimate to each other… to learn each others’ habits, rhythms, likes and dislikes. As a princess, however, I am not to be… bedded… before the actual wedding,” she blushed and looked down at her feet. Ren’s eyes widened and his entire body blushed. He'd never felt so flustered in his life.

“I… I… uhm…,” he was incredibly embarrassed, “Princess, I don’t know quite what to say.”

“Nor I, my lord,” Carissa remained looking down, “I’m not supposed to talk like this. It isn’t a proper topic for a maiden.”

“May I ask you one thing?” Ren questioned; Carissa nodded, “do you know anything about me or the First Order?”

“No, my lord,” Carissa answered, “Is there something I should know about?” she searched his feelings; those same warring emotions about his past welled up inside him. She knew something bad must have happened… or he did something bad that ate at him.

“The First Order is… a militant organization,” Ren began, “Under my predecessor, Snoke, they did a lot of cruel and irreversible things to the galaxy. Entire planets destroyed, enslaved, beaten down… your planet was one of the lucky ones.” Carissa gasped at the thought considering the hell Celadon had been through under Snoke, “Countless lives were ended by soldiers, many of which I gave the orders to do so,” her eyes began to sting with tears as did Ren’s, though he held them back and turned from her gaze in embarrassment, “I was, and still partially am, an evil man, a monster… I am part of the dark side of the Force.”

“There is a dark and light side, my lord?” her voice was almost a whisper, “and you can… choose… to go to the dark?”

“Yes,” Ren answered, “and the choice isn’t always an easy one. I’ve done things, under Snoke’s command, that I regret now. Things that, at the time, I was doing to gain favor and approval from my master. I gave him everything that I am, all of myself, in order to have someone proud of me. After Snoke… died… my clouded mind realized he never wanted to be proud of me. I was nothing but a means to an end, so to speak. Even so, I always had the _choice_ to say no to him, though doing so seemed impossible to me.”

“And now, my lord?” Carissa stepped close to him, making him turn to look her in the eyes, “Is the First Order still bent on being cruel and malicious?”

“Not exactly,” Ren tried to answer earnestly, “Sometimes a power must use force to fight against those who resist them. Other times, the diplomatic approach works best. Under Snoke, there was hardly any diplomacy. He took what he wanted, lives and planets be damned. That’s what I hope to change… I want the First Order’s image to be a more democratic one.”

“And you, my lord? Are you still… dark?” she searched for the right word.

“I can be, Princess,” Ren looked her in the eyes, “I’m sorry but I can’t always be as calm as I am now. My reputation has surely preceded me.”

“I’ve heard rumors of your temper, my lord.” she moved closer to him, having to arch her neck back so as to keep eye contact with him, “I’ve felt the rage rise inside you already but you’ve pushed it down well. I do believe you’re capable of ridding yourself of that rage altogether." Ren remained silent, setting his jaw at Carissa as she looked at him with innocent eyes. A loud clock in the distance rang its bells startling them both.

“I must go, my lord,” she spoke, “it is nearing time for dinner and I must dress appropriately. Would you please escort me back to my brother?”

“Yes.. Of course, Princess,” Ren answered, “Should… should I change my attire for dinner?” he wasn’t used to royal functions anymore and had no idea what to do.

“Well, my lord,” Carissa answered, eyeing him playfully, “I don’t expect you to don ruffles and lace like the lords of the realm but… a more formal tunic and no cape would be a marvelous improvement.” she smiled as Ren eyed himself in a nearby mirror.

“I wear the cape to be imposing,” Ren explained, “so my soldiers and officers will respect me more.”

“An amazing cape, indeed, my lord,” she teased, earning a slight, almost nonexistent smile from Ren, “Shall we?” she gestured for the door of the cabin. Ren nodded, walking to her and bending his arm again so she could take it like before. They walked slowly, Carissa explaining each tapestry to Ren as they made their way down the great hall and back to the conference room. No one asked about the marriage; they need only look at Ren and Carissa to know the answer.

Though neither realized it themselves, they were completely smitten with each other.


	4. Moonlight

Ren walked briskly to the formal dining hall, his innards a bundle of nerves. Growing up with a royal mother, he'd been to many formal occasions and knew that most of it was all pomp... certain formalities and protocol must always be acknowledged. As an adult, however, he had been far too busy with the First Order and Snoke's orders to be in on the diplomatic side of affairs, rare as they were. A child is given a certain amount of leeway; an adult is not. The idea of messing up, especially in front of the princess, had him almost sick with anxiety. He didn't dare let it show, however, as being the leader he was called for a stoic veneer of calm. With a deep breath, he turned the corner to the grand doors opening and his name being announced.

"The Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren." a loud yet authoritative voice bellowed as Ren entered the room. Unknown faces of dignitaries, lords, and ladies turned to him in forced recognition, bowing at the neck gracefully with plastered smiles. It was the pre-dinner cocktail hour, when everyone stood packed in a designated area, drinks in hand, as they gossiped and chatted, waiting on the King to arrive so the actual meal can start.

"Ah, Master Ren!" a somewhat familiar voice chimed from Ren's left, "I hope you've brought an appetite. We Celadonians feast with vigor!" it was one of Auber's councilmen, the one who mentioned Ren bending his arm for Carissa to take. Ren politely turned to the man and nodded a greeting.

"I'm certainly ready to eat, Councilman," Ren said as he was handed a drink by some nameless servant weaving his way amongst the crowd, "Is this your wife, Sir?" Ren nodded to a regal older woman eyeing him, flustered by his sudden acknowledgment of her.

"Ye... yes, Sir," the councilman stuttered, "Liara, the Supreme Leader." nods were exchanged as were slightly raised glasses. Ren found this whole mess tedious but no one could sit until Auber showed up. Small talk was not Ren's forte and he felt a cross between irritation and anxiety swell in his belly. He slowly made his way to one side of the crowd, a darkened corner where he could stand and watch rather than participate. No one noticed; no one cared. Minutes seemed to pass in hours as the ever growing hunger of the crowd anticipated their sovereign's arrival. Ren leaned against the wall, eyes closed, and almost relaxed for a change...

A sudden pull to his chest jerked him from his meditating. He couldn't see her; but he felt her nonetheless.

"The Princess of Celadon, Carissa Raines." announced the man at the door. She lit up the room, her shining hair completely put up in an intricate design of braids, a single curl at the nape of her neck escaping the plaits; it reflected the light into a halo around her face. The crowd awed at her, bowing and smiling genuinely as she greeted them. She scanned the crowd for Ren's face, smiling sweetly as she met his eyes. The dark corner hid him well but she saw him nonetheless, a shock running into his stomach as she glided to him, bringing an aura of light with her.

"My lord," she bowed her graceful neck, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Princess," Ren bowed awkwardly, "You look... your dress... you're magnificent." Carissa hid a sheepish smile; she felt his nervousness at trying to give a compliment.

"Thank you, Sir," she was gracious, "I think you look... magnificent... as well." she eyed his formal tunic. It was black suede with something akin to satin on the hems and neckline. He had his hair pulled away from his face in a little ponytail, though it still hung over his ears and a few strands escaped to hang at his temples. In stark contrast, Carissa was in a soft yellow and white gown of fine silk, the backless design revealing a small pink birthmark on her left shoulder blade; it resembled a bird ever so slightly. The design of the dress, hanging off her shoulders from a silver collar, gave the illusion of flowing like sunlit water from her body; she seemed to float rather than walk. Her silver tiara held a small blue gem, simple and delicate, complimenting her eyes and hair. In truth, they could not look anymore opposite if they tried.

"The King of Celadon, Auber Raines." Auber was announced to applause and cheering, interrupting Carissa and Ren from speaking further. He bent his arm for her to take, to which she smiled in thanks, as he led her to greet her brother.

"My king," she bowed, as did Ren, though he stayed silent. Ren eyed Auber's clothing. It was ostentatious, to say the least. Burgundies, golds, silvers... it was blinding.

"Sister!" Auber exclaimed, "You outshine me again! I must speak with your dressmaker!" Auber play scolded his sister, pretending to be a loving brother, "Ah, Ren. Glad you could join us!" Auber waved for the food to be brought in as everyone sat at the long dining table, each automatically knowing their seat. Ren, however, was hesitant. He waited to see where his place was... it was beside the king, directly across from Carissa.

"I do hope you enjoy our cuisine, Supreme Leader," Carissa spoke as he sat gingerly, "We had a few traditional dishes prepared for you to try."

"I'm sure it will be satisfactory." Ren replied, sounding very much like a robot. As each course was served and taken away, the politest of conversation was muttered here and there, mostly about the food itself and what each course was. Ren ate heartily, enjoying the food much more than the First Order cuisine he was used to. By the time the dessert course was presented, Ren was ready for a food induced nap.

* * * * *

"Are you well, my lord?," Carissa had found Ren on a balcony alone a few hours after the meal, escaping the crowd for some much needed air.

"I'm fine, Princess," Ren turned to speak over his right shoulder, "Forgive me for not bowing. I'm not used to so much food."

"It's perfectly fine, Sir," Carissa had a small laugh in her voice, "I get tired of it anyway. Did our cuisine not settle well with you?"

"No, just..." Ren cleared his throat, "Warn me next time so I know what I'm in for," he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, "I think I could do with either a walk or a nap."

"The moon is full and our gardens are shining in her light," Carissa gestured right below the balcony, "I believe a walk would do better than a nap," she chuckled, "I could do with one myself." a small half smile rose the right corner of Ren's mouth as he nodded, instinctively bending his arm for her to take.

"Very well, then," his voice was deep, purring, "You can be my tour guide again." Carissa smiled as she gently nudged him towards the stairs to their left. The gardens were, indeed, lit up with moonlight. It glistened on the dew and shone on the playful fountain surfaces. Bridges and pathways seem to glow with the white stone they were made of; the flowers filled the air with sweet, hazy scents. The effect was ethereal, transcendent, surpassed only by the gentle white aura Ren felt and saw around Carissa.

"It's been so long since I walked through a summer garden," Ren remarked, "my fortress is on an ice planet, you know."

"Is it always ice and snow there, my lord?" Carissa asked, "There is never summer or spring?"

"That's what it means to be an ice planet," his comment was sarcastic but she caught the humor he attempted, "Rhen Var's version of summer is icy rain rather than snow."

"Rhen Var?" she further questioned, "Is it named after you, my lord?"

"No," Ren almost chuckled at the idea, "My predecessor started a fortress there to have a stationary place to go to rather than staying on his flagship. He never made it there, however."

"You... killed him," Carissa half whispered, "then took his place?"

"Yes," Ren's voice grew dark, "And I'm having that fortress finished. I don't want to be a predator looming across the galaxy."

"Forgive me if I said something..." Carissa began to apologize.

"No," Ren interrupted, "you didn't say anything wrong. I simply don't relish speaking about my former master. He... ruined me." Ren hesitated, looking away at a nondescript point on the horizon.

"I see," Carissa spoke softly, feeling his heart seem to harden, "then I will only speak of him if you do... for as long as I know you, my lord. I promise," she tightened her grip on his arm and he found it comforting, "Perhaps we should head back now, Sir. The night is growing chilly." her silk gown didn't offer much warmth.

"Of course, Princess." Ren turned in his spot and they headed back to the castle, the soft lights and happy laughs in the distance.

"I do have something I've wanted to say, Princess." Ren said as they crossed the last bridge before reaching the balcony's steps.

"Yes, my lord?" she turned to meet Ren's eyes, feeling little butterflies in her stomach.

"I think," Ren gulped, "We should... keep the arrangement... for us marrying," he felt foolish being so awkward and nervous, "If... if you'll... have me."

"I am honored, my lord." her smile was genuine as she leaned onto his shoulder slightly, not wanting to seem too familiar yet but at the same time wanting to show she already cared for him. Even in the dark, she could tell he blushed... her face was pink as well.

"I think, Princess," Ren glanced at the glass doors past the balcony, "I think I shall go around the crowd and call it a night, if you don't mind."

"I don't relish going back in, either, my lord," Carissa sighed, "but I have to make my rounds with saying goodnight."

"Then," Ren decided, "I'll escort you."

"Are you sure, my lord?" she checked.

"I don't mind," Ren said, "It's probably expected of me anyway."

"I appreciate it, my lord," Carissa spoke with a heavy sigh, "Here we go... to run the gauntlet."


	5. Adjustments

"All packed, I see," Auber leaned on the post of Carissa's open bedroom door, "the Supreme Leader's ship is ready for you," he eyed the room, looking at her various trunks and the empty shelves on the walls, "you don't want to leave anything behind, hmm?"

"I see no reason why, brother." Carissa was taking one last glance around the room as servants began to haul away her trunks.

"I've come to escort you to his ship," Auber sounded bitter and annoyed, "Let's go, Princess." Carissa shuffled to her door, taking one more glance inside as she shut the door behind her.

"Remember, you'll be in a military atmosphere, sister," Auber spoke lowly as they walked to the ship hangars, "there won't be so much pomp but more protocol. Ren is likely to change his mind at the drop of a hat about things. He seems the type... make him happy, sister."

"I would hope you'd want us both to be happy, Majesty." she let her remark sound every bit as snide as she wanted it to.

"Oh, dear sister," Auber stopped suddenly and turned her to look him in the eyes, speaking in a saccharine voice, "I could care less about what happens to you and even less how you feel. I just want what's promised to me by selling you off... galactic power!" his mouth stretched into a sickening grin, making Carissa grow an instant knot in her stomach.

"There really is no end to your greed," she whispered, "I swear by the goddess you'll regret it."

"Humph," Auber grunted, "Come, sister. We must get you to your beloved!" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along, walking fast enough to make her trot. His nails dug into her upper arm as she attempted to break free. Focusing on his mind, Carissa felt an overwhelming evil swelling in Auber; it frightened her. She was elated to see the large doors appear, behind which was Ren's ship and... Ren. The doors opened with heavy, loud whines and Carissa lit up at the sight of Ren waiting at the ship's ramp.

"Supreme Leader," Auber greeted him, having released Carissa's arm and pretending to be the loving brother again, "I do hope we haven't kept you waiting."

"No, no," Ren eyed Carissa's pink face, "I was just seeing the last trunk onboard. Are you alright, Princess?" he reached out for her hand; she took his quickly and went to his side.

"Just pre-flight jitters, Supreme Leader," Auber answered for her, "I think she is overwhelmed by the idea of leaving."

"I'd like to hear her answer if you don't mind, Majesty." Ren's outspokenness aggravated Auber but he hid it well.

"I am fine, my lord," Carissa spoke meekly, "especially now." a quick glance to Auber was all Ren needed to know more had happened than was being said; he felt her heart racing and saw fear in her eyes. She obviously didn't want to tell him with Auber present, so Ren caught the hint to dismiss it for now.

"Very well, then," he spoke lowly, "then I will say goodbye, Majesty." Ren bowed at the neck then turned to go up the ramp, waiting for Carissa to take his arm.

"Safe journey, Master Ren," Auber called after him, turning his attention to Carissa, "Safe trip, Carie." he held out his hand for her to take as a final farewell. She stared at him blankly then turned as well and, taking Ren's arm, walked up the ramp and into the ship. With a whistle of steam, the ramp went up and the ship departed.

* * * * *

"So, that's why he pushed so much for the marriage," Ren growled in anger at Carissa telling him what Auber had said, "he thinks that being bound by blood to the First Order guarantees him galactic power?!"

"I'm afraid so, my lord," Carissa sighed, "I thought at first he was wanting help in assimilating into the galaxy but not as a power to be reckoned with," she bent her head down, "I had no idea his greed had grown so much since his coronation. He's hid it very well from me.. from everyone!"

"I'd intended to make trade routes to Celadon," Ren spoke through gritted teeth, "I had no problems with making Celadon a well known, highly respected planet. But now..." he hit the metal wall and began to pace.

"There's nothing he can do, my lord," Carissa remained still, "Celadon barely has ships powerful enough to travel to our moon let alone across the galaxy. He knows he needs the First Order for that."

"I hate he used you this way," Ren's hair hung in his face, hiding his rage filled eyes, "I hate he said those things to you... treating you so cruelly."

"He's always been like that with me," she took a few steps close to Ren, "even when we were children. I was papa's favorite and he hated me for it. I might've even been given the crown had they lived."

"Blood or not, you're to no longer show him any allegiance," Ren ordered Carissa, "the First Order will keep a minimum amount of trade with Celadon for the Diosyl but nothing political will ever happen. I refuse to offer him any help."

"I wouldn't want you to help him, my lord," Carissa stepped closer, inching her way to Ren, "and I never had intentions of showing allegiance to Celadon or my brother. Rhen Var will now be my home; you will be my family." she had made her way to Ren's side as she spoke and gently reached out for his forearm, hoping to give a calming touch. Her hand brushed his arm and he swung at her, anger feeding his instinctual defenses. His eyes grew wide at realizing he'd almost hit her.

"I... I'm sorry, Carissa," it was the first time he'd said her name, "You'd do best to stay away from me when I'm angry like this," she felt him doing his best to subdue the rage, "I can lose control quickly." Carissa took a half step back from him, her eyes wide as well, though not in fear... shock, yes, but not fear.

"As you wish, my lord," she bowed her head, "I don't wish to push your personal boundaries. I only wish to be whatever you need me to be."

"Just... stay still a moment," Ren stretched an arm out and leaned on the wall he'd just hit, "I need to be still... quiet." he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Carissa did the same, hoping her calmness would somehow feed into him. She knew how hard it was for him to push the anger down; she could feel it fighting to take over again. It broke her heart knowing how troubled he was and how much that darkness wanted to rise to the surface. Ren's deep breathing fell and rose in time with Carissa's, helping Ren focus even more and calm himself quicker.

"Thank you, Princess," Ren said finally, "I apologize for letting myself get that upset."

"You're only human, Sir," Carissa smiled warmly as she spoke, "I'd imagine your men are always in line so they avoid your wrath." he caught her attempt at making light of the situation and grew the tiniest hint of a smile.

"They turn and walk the other way sometimes," Ren found himself almost chuckling. He cleared his throat and straightened up, "I'd better go to the helm. We're bound to be coming out of hyperspace any moment now." Ren stiffened and took on his stern mantle, knowing he must never show the slowly growing warmth in his heart to his men. Carissa felt the shift within him and couldn't help but grow sad, knowing the true Ren was buried deep in Ren's mind until he felt like letting that part of him surface again. This Ren, this grim dark man before her, was someone to fear, and she knew to tread lightly around him. As the door swooshed open, Ren turned to speak over his left shoulder, "I will come back when we land on Rhen Var, Princess," his voice was cold, "Until then, stay here."

"As you wish, my lord," Carissa bowed her head and remained so until she heard the door close.

* * * * *

"Princess?" a tapping at the door and unfamiliar voice startled Carissa, "we have landed and are debarking," the door swooshed open to reveal a pair of stormtroopers, "we are ordered to escort you, milady."

"Oh... oh, of course," Carissa's voice was quiet, "but is the Supreme Leader not coming to retrieve me himself?"

"No, Miss," spoke the same stormtrooper, "he had to leave the ship almost as soon as it landed... something urgent."

"I see," Carissa glided to the door as she threw a cape over her shoulders, "thank you for escorting me, then." she walked slightly behind the two soldiers, following them to the ramp and down to the steel floor below. It was a cold hangar... austere and minimalistic in its nature. There was no inviting yellow sunlight from outside, only a blinding stark white from the day shining onto the snow. Carissa was thankful for remembering to change into winter clothes as her summer dress she'd left Celadon in would have been about as warm as being naked. Her eyes adjusted as the hangar's doors closed with a loud metallic thud and focused on another soldier at the bottom of the ramp, though this one was almost as tall as Ren and was in silver armor, not white.

"Greetings, Princess," the solider spoke. Carissa was surprised to hear a woman's voice, "I am Captain Phasma. The Supreme Leader sends his regrets and wishes me to inform you that he will join you later for dinner."

"Yes, thank you, Captain," Carissa did her best to sound indifferent, "I assume you are meant to see me to my quarters?"

"Yes, milady," Phasma answered, "if you will please follow me." she nodded her head in a quick bow as she spoke then turned to begin walking towards a pentagonal hallway. Carissa pulled on her cape, doing her best to keep it closed against the frigid air. They walked in silence for a time until Carissa stopped mid stride.

"What's behind that door?" she asked Phasma, gesturing to an ominous black door that appeared to cut itself into the wall rather than properly fitting into it.

"That is the Supreme Leader's throne room, Majesty," Phasma answered, "He is in conference at the moment."

"Hmm," Carissa remained staring at the door, a worried expression surfacing on her face.

"Do not worry, Princess," Phasma said as she noticed Carissa's knitted brow and frowning lips, "Unplanned things like this happen often with the Supreme Leader. It's part of being in charge, unfortunately. Come." Phasma took Carissa's arm and gently pulled on her, forcing her to shift her attention away from the door and continue walking. Carissa had felt an awful, sickening tension beyond the door. Ren was dealing with something that was making him livid and he wasn't trying at all to control the boiling rage. With a heavy sigh, Carissa began following Phasma again, and it wasn't too long before they reached another black door, though this one was smaller and fit the shape of the hallway.

"Here are your quarters, Princess," Phasma said as she punched in a code to open the door, "They are the Supreme Leader's quarters, of course... your things will be brought in shortly. I will stay until then."

"Thank you, Phasma," Carissa said quietly, "Do you know if there are any rooms Ren intends to keep to himself?"

"N... no, Princess, I do not," Phasma stuttered, "I assume his meditation room but he has not informed me of it." Carissa nodded in acknowledgement and began to wander about the quarters. There was a large patio, covered in snow, with sliding glass doors leading to it. The doors were flanked by windows so that the entire length of the patio was visible; a round sofa faced the doors and windows. It was recessed in the floor as three steps on either side of it led down to the floor between it and the patio doors. The walls were hard stone and dulled metal and the floor was tile with carpeted areas; very little decorated the room. A doorway on the far end of the room led to a small kitchen and pantry, and on the wall opposite the windows were two doors. One led to Ren's meditation room, the other his bedroom and washroom. Carissa went to the bedroom, knowing the meditation room would most likely be locked, and scanned it scrupulously. If Ren wanted his chambers to appear cold and calculated, he achieved that goal with flying colors. Nothing suggested his individuality; it was all monochromatic in shades of grays and blacks. Even though the apartment was warm, Carissa felt cold from its unwelcoming nature.

"Here are your trunks, milady," Phasma spoke loudly so as to bring Carissa back into the main room, "In the closet, men." Phasma directed the trunks to Ren's large walk-in closet within the bedroom. Carissa stood to one side so as to be out of the way.

"Oh, not that one," she stopped a soldier, "It isn't clothing." he hesitated, turning to look at Phasma.

"Over there, soldier," Phasma pointed to an empty area of the room, "Are there any others, Princess?"

"Just one," Carissa replied, "And here it comes." A stormtrooper wheeled in the last of her belongings; it was too large to simply carry.

"Well done, men," Phasma said, "Will there be anything else, Miss?" she turned to Carissa.

"Yes," she answered, "When is dinnertime? I want to know when I am to be ready."

"In four hours, Princess," Phasma replied, "At nineteen hundred hours."

"And, is it a formal dinner?" the question threw Phasma off guard, "I... I would like to know how I am to dress."

"I... I would assume somewhat formally," Phasma answered as best she could, "When the officers join the Supreme Leader, we attend in full dress uniforms."

"Shall I see you at dinner, then?" Carissa could tell Phasma found this line of questions tedious; her irritation was palpable.

"Most likely, milady," Phasma did her best to not sound annoyed, "If that is all, I have duties to attend to." She turned on her heels and headed for the door, not wanting to fool with anymore questions.

"Thank you, Phasma." Carissa called after her as she watched the silver clad soldier go to the door.

"You're welcome, Princess." Phasma replied over her shoulder as she disappeared into the hallway followed by the mechanical whoosh of the closing door. Carissa turned and headed for her luggage in Ren's closet.

"I'd best get a dress out and let it be airing," she spoke to herself, "I think a good, hot shower is in order as well." Knowing exactly which trunk to open for her formal winter gowns, she chose a dusty mauve dress made of heavy dull satin with soft mottled grey fur along the sweetheart neckline and bell hem of the sleeves; the bodice was corset-like in its fitting and an a-line skirt draped tastefully to the floor. As with all her clothing, there were matching glovelettes meant to show her rank; working women needn't protect their hands like a woman of royal blood.

Hanging her dress in front of Ren's row of black tunics and cloaks, she saw the wrinkles of being packed, "I may need to steam it," she spoke aloud to herself again, "Surely to goodness there's some apparatus in here for that, what with all his woolen clothes," she went to dig behind her luggage and in the rows of black garments, finding a plug in the wall for steam, "Aha!" she exclaimed, "And the hose is right beside it. Perfect!" she went to attach the hose and go to work on her dress. To her credit, she'd watched her servants many times do the exact same thing and knew how to go with the grain of the cloth to get those pesky wrinkles flattened. Time passed and as the gown became a freshly pressed beauty, she had worked up a sweat.

"Time for that much needed shower," she spoke to the air, "But first, the finishing touches." she went to the smallest trunk resting on top of the pile. It had her jewelry in it, all simple in design but heavily adorned with expensive gems. She chose a white gold and pearl set to compliment the dusty mauve color of her dress, laying it all out on the bed along with her underclothes and shoes. Finding her toiletries bag then towels, she headed for the washroom, happily finding both a spacious shower and large tub. She chose the shower, knowing full well a hot bath might put her to sleep. She reached to put her things on a shelf in the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could stand it. It felt wonderful as jumping from summer to winter didn't settle too well with her body; she'd been icy cold since the ship landed even with the workout of steaming her gown. Finishing with her bathing, she stepped back into the bedroom to dress and pin her hair in curls to dry it so when she put it up, it would be in soft waves and rings.

"I must find me a handmaiden," she breathed, "This isn't easy without help!" her arms were tired by the time she finished with her mass of silver white hair. Despite complications, she managed to put herself together and look stunning... just in time for dinner.

* * * * *

Dinnertime came and went as Carissa sat near the front door in her satin gown and shining jewelry waiting on Ren to escort her to dinner. After nearly two hours, her patience was wearing thin and she decided she'd do her best to try and find the dining hall herself. She gathered her dress so as to be able to walk briskly, her stomach aching from hunger. Just as she went for the door, it whooshed open and there stood the looming, lean figure of Ren, backlit from the hallway's fluorescent lighting and appearing almost ominous.

"Good evening, Princess," Ren's voice was gruff and deep, "Heading somewhere?" he pushed past her and went for the kitchen, throwing off his cape and leaving it on the floor.

"Y... yes, my lord," Carissa gingerly followed him, remaining cautious, "I was heading for dinner. I was told it was nineteen hundred hours but perhaps they kept my food warm."

"I'm having our dinner brought here," Ren stated matter-of-factly, "My day since we landed has been nothing but a headache and I do not want to be around my officers right now." Ren spoke from the kitchen, returning to the main room with a decanter of wine and two glasses, "Here, have a drink with me." he pushed a glass into Carissa's hands, downing his in one gulp and refilling his glass before really focusing on Carissa. It was then that he noticed her formal attire and felt a hard pang of guilt.

"You look beautiful, Carissa," he said with an uncharacteristic softness to his deep voice, "The officers wouldn't have known what to do with themselves at the sight of you." he smiled ever so slightly as Carissa blushed at the compliment, seating himself on the sofa and gesturing for her to sit across from him.

"Thank you, my lord," she sipped her wine and walked over to him, "I'm sorry you had upsetting news waiting on you when we arrived." she spoke with caution as she sat in front of him, back straight and shoulders gracefully dropped, "I trust you could get everything in order?"

"Essentially," Ren stared at his glass as he swirled the wine in it, "The Resistance has practically disappeared from the galaxy," he set his jaw as he spoke, grinding his teeth between sentences, "There was only a handful of rebels left but they've hidden away somewhere and my men cannot even find traces or hints of them!" he downed his second glassful and poured another.

"I read your notes on the Resistance before we left Celadon," Carissa stated, "It seems they have similar goals to the First Order... setting up a legitimate governmental power, I mean," a hot glare from Ren caused her to elaborate further, "But they aren't going about it in a very logical way." he seemed satisfied with her answer and softened his eyes into an indifferent stare.

"Perhaps," he grumbled, "They aren't more than a pest at the moment but if they build their numbers up while hiding," he rubbed his gloved thumb over the rim of his glass, "We may be at war once again."

"Then I pray to the god and goddess that they stay away," Carissa almost whispered her words, "for the sake of losing lives." Ren had to admire her good heart, though she was very ignorant of the galaxy's constant turmoil. They fell into silence for a time, it being broken by the intercom at the door.

"Supreme Leader," spoke a mechanical voice, "I have your dinners."

"Come in," Ren ordered. In walked a droid pushing a serving cart. Carissa marveled at the mechanical man but kept her wonder contained; she could investigate another time, "On the table. Then leave us."

"Very good, Sir," the droid nodded as he went past them to the dining table. The food smelled heavenly to Carissa; she would've eaten cold soup and dry bread at this point. The droid placed the trays then quickly shuffled to the door with the cart, leaving as quietly as he could.

"Come on," Ren got up and took his glass with him along with the decanter, "I know you're hungry," Carissa stood up and followed him, "No need to stand on formality, Princess." they ate in silence, Carissa feeling his irritation and Ren not caring to have trivial small talk.


	6. Revelations

Ren and Carissa's first night had been awkward, to say the least... neither had shared a bedroom with anyone since childhood. Each took a turn changing into night clothes as the other stayed in the main room, giving each other space and privacy. Carissa did her best to find a warm night gown rather than her silken summer ones; they were buried in the bottom of her trunk. She gave up after not finding a winter robe anywhere, borrowing one of Ren's long black capes instead. She felt silly, but warm. Ren, of course, already had a multitude of warm pajamas, all in some shade of gray or black.

"I really must have help sorting out my clothes," Carissa said breathlessly as she returned from changing, "I had to dig for my warmer gowns!" she held Ren's cape almost like a child clutched a security blanket. She noticed Ren eyeing it questioningly, "Oh, I do hope you don't mind my borrowing this," she did her shoulders up as she spoke, "I couldn't find a robe of my own and..."

"It's fine," Ren interrupted, "Although it's swallowing you whole," he did his best to hide the corner of his mouth going up into a smile, "I'll arrange a helper for you. Would a droid do?"

"Of course!" Carissa exclaimed, "I find those mechanical men fascinating!" she sat on the sofa with Ren, each in their night clothes, "Are... are you getting tired, Sir?"

"A little," Ren rubbed his eyes, "Long day, you know."

"Yes," Carissa held her knee and rocked slightly, "Would you prefer me to sleep out here, my lord?"

"Don't be silly," Ren replied with some amount of annoyance, "That bed is plenty big enough for two people. Honestly, about six grown men could fit if one did it right." Carissa laughed nervously at his statement. He chuckled softly, losing the restraints of his saturnine facade as he grew more and more tired. Carissa preferred him this way, showing his true nature and allowing himself to be human.

"Perhaps we should go to bed," she stated, "I believe you are almost asleep already, my lord."

"Mmm," he replied. She stood up and walked toward the bedroom, feeling Ren follow her with heavy footsteps. Carissa stopped in front of the bed and stared at it.

"Which... side... do you want, my lord?" she grew nervous. Ren could feel her anxiety and grew a little nervous himself.

"The right, I guess," he answered quietly, "I really don't care much... usually sleep in the middle."

"Oh," Carissa spoke softly, "As do I... well, I'll take the left then," she walked over to her side. It was farthest from the bedroom door which somehow brought her some comfort. Removing her borrowed cape and placing it on the foot of the bed, she turned the covers back and began to climb in, stopping halfway in to the unmistakable feeling of eyes on her... Ren was staring at her with unblinking wide eyes. Blushing head to toe, she looked up to meet his stare.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" she asked nervously.

"Oh... uhh... uhm," he turned every bit as red as she did, "N... no, Princess," Ren had been staring at her curvy figure and alabaster skin. She was angelic in her gentle features; he was every bit as taken aback as the day they'd met... he watched her as she slid under the covers and lay on her back. He removed his robe, also placing it on the foot of the bed, and slid into bed on his back. Carissa found herself suddenly very relaxed with his presence, falling asleep much faster than she was used to. Ren, however, stayed awake despite being so very tired. He watched her sleep, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed serenely. Her eyelashes lay on her pale cheeks, fluttering as she dreamed while a soft smile crept onto her lips... he found himself fighting to stay awake just so he could marvel at the seraphic creature beside him. Tiredness finally overcame him and he fell into a deep sleep, much deeper and more restful than he'd slept in years.

* * * * *

Auber paced in his throne room, angry that he'd not heard from his sister or Ren in several days. He figured, as a courtesy, a message would have come through letting him know they made it to Rhen Var safely. After all, he needed to know his interests were still in order... under the guise of a caring brother wondering about his sister. He had no idea Ren saw through things easily, much more so than Carissa. He also assumed Carissa would keep his veiled threat to herself, thinking that she'd keep some amount of loyalty to her family, her planet, and HIS kingdom.

"Page!" Auber bellowed, "Have the First Order liaison connect me with Rhen Var. I wish to speak to my sister!" a meek servant came forth from the side of the throne room and bowed lowly, backing away as he did towards the door to hurry off and do as he was ordered. Auber's demeanor was rapidly growing into tyrannical; it put everyone on edge and in constant fear. He sat on his throne, impatiently tapping his fingers on the arm as he waited for the newly appointed First Order officer to arrive with his communications tablet. It wasn't something Auber had yet to use as he figured it beneath him to make the initial contact.

"You wished to see me, Majesty?" a sharply dressed man came into the throne room; it was the officer.

"Yes," Auber pushed his rage deep down and hid behind a mask of concern, "I wish to contact my dear sister, the Princess. I've no word of her safe arrival to Rhen Var and am worried."

"Of course, Majesty," the officer was indifferent to Auber's supposed reason, "I will have the connection momentarily." a couple blips and some military jargon brought forth a call straight to the private chambers of Ren and Carissa. Neither answered, however... a mechanical feminine voice rang clear.

"Yes? May I help you, Sir?" it was an LC unit, Luxury Cyborgs meant to be whatever their owners needed... a servant, housemaid, companion... and in this one's case, a little bit of those three.

"Erhm, I am trying to contact the Supreme Leader or the Princess Carissa," the communications officer answered, "You are?"

"I am LC-4126, companion to her Majesty Princess Carissa," the cyborg stated proudly, "I shall retrieve the Princess presently." Auber listened intently as the LC unit spoke then shuffled off. He'd never seen a robot of any advanced type, only the very basic ones on Celadon. It planted a seed of jealousy in him knowing his sister had a new luxury that he didn't. Offscreen, a faint voice caught his attention.

"Yes, thank you Elsie," Carissa said quietly before coming onscreen, "Yes, hello. This is Princess Carissa." she did her best to sound official though her genuine sweetness couldn't be hidden overly well.

"I have the King for you, Majesty." the officer bowed his head ever so slightly then handed the tablet over to Auber who thanked him and sent him away.

"Hello dear sister!" he spoke in his feigned saccharine way, "I do hope I've not disturbed you!"

"No, my lord," Carissa chose to attempt courtesy, "We were just planning on going to bed." she glanced offscreen; Auber knew then that Ren was listening.

"I won't keep you long, Carie," her innards squirmed at hearing her childhood nickname, "I simply couldn't go any longer without knowing you made it to Rhen Var safely and are doing well."

"Everything is fine, Majesty," Carissa smiled faintly, "I am still acclimating to such a new and technologically advanced life. You met my droid, Elsie. Isn't she a marvel?" her eyes lit up like a child's as she spoke of her mechanical handmaiden.

"Yes, a marvel indeed," Auber answered through gritted teeth, "You must send one my way some time soon. I do hope you're not being a bother to the Supreme Leader."

"No, no. Everything is fine, brother," Carissa reassured him, "I hope you are well, of course."

"Of course," he responded with a hint of sarcasm, "I always am. I would, however, like to begin discussing some of the modernizations the Supreme Leader is meant to give Celadon."

"Another time, please, brother," Carissa spoke softly, "It is very late here."

"Very well," Auber didn't like being dismissed so easily, "Have the Supreme Leader contact me as soon as he has available time."

"I will tell him," Carissa replied, "Farewell for now, my lord." she reached offscreen and then hung up, ending the call. Auber found it insulting to be hung up on... he threw the tablet against the wall, shattering it into a dozen pieces.

"Page!" he bellowed, "Bring the Communications liaison again!" a servant appeared, bowed, then scurried off, returning quickly with the same officer.

"You summoned me, your highness?" he bowed his head ever so slightly but remained quite stiff otherwise.

"Whom is the Supreme Leader's second in command?" Auber was scheming mentally.

"Why, General Armitage Hux, Sir," there was an air of pride in the officer's answer.

"I wish to contact him," Auber said, "As soon as possible."

"As you wish, Sir." the officer replied then left to retrieve another tablet... Auber rested his elbows on the arms of his throne, lacing his fingers together as he grinned sinisterly.

"I will convince the General to help me become a galactic power," he spoke to himself, "He and I will form our own alliance... Yes, I'm sure I can sway his loyalty with the right bait!" he chuckled darkly as the evil rose within him, taking over any good he may have had left, darkness blacking out the light like thick ink in water. Up until Carissa's departure, a veneer of regal calm had hid that insidious evil from the world. Now his true nature was showing through and no one, not even Carissa or Ren, knew what he was truly capable of.


	7. Snowy Night

It was nearly a month before Ren formally introduced Carissa to his officers. She had only briefly met Phasma and seen a handful of men in identical grey suits, none of them giving their actual names as Ren shooed them away the moment she appeared in the doorway to his throne room. Ren had been absent for two days in that incident; she had grown worried and took it upon herself to find him. Had Ren not been busily trying to find the few remaining rebels, he'd have picked up on her growing anxieties and, unintentionally becoming ever more human in his nature, would have taken the time to hold a special dinner for her formal introduction. As it was, his preoccupations blocked his mind from tuning into hers... she knew he had troubles as he was haggard and weary when he would come to their chambers. Carissa did her best to make life with her easy for him and oftentimes found herself quieting his mind with hers. He was the only person she'd ever had in her life that she could project feelings onto, thanking the god and goddess that Auber didn't know of this newly acquired gift. The month felt long and drawn out as time seemed to pass slower on Rhen Var than it did on Celadon. But, with familiarity comes boldness... Carissa's patience had worn thin.

"My lord," Carissa spoke one night after their usual dinner together, "When am I to meet your officers?" the question threw Ren off guard; he nearly choked on a sip of wine.

"Uh... uhm... well," he began, "I didn't know you wanted to, really."

"It would be nice to know those you interact with daily," she said coolly, "I have met Phasma, but only briefly. It would be quite pleasant, really, to have a nice formal dinner and possibly an announcement to your soldiers?" she pleaded with her eyes, wanting to have a night different from the norm... one of decadence and happy conversations, like she was used to on Celadon.

"I can arrange it, Princess," Ren didn't sound too excited but rather pained at the idea, "We can have such an evening in a week or so, if you wish."

"Really?" her eyes twinkled with happiness, "I've been saving a dress for such an evening, my lord. Elsie told me it was the most beautiful one I have!" Elsie, Carissa's companion droid, was both friend and servant. She helped Carissa learn about the galaxy, about the First Order, and of the history behind it all. Elsie also did daily chores, aided Carissa in dressing and fixing her hair, and just about anything else Carissa needed her to do. She was glad of the company as the idea of spending days on end stuck in only one small area of the fortress without anyone to talk to sickened her. She enjoyed being around people, something Ren seemed to abhor. But Ren knew that with her, he shouldn't be too selfish. She wasn't, after all, and it gave Ren feelings of guilt to not at least try to make Carissa happy.

"I will make the arrangements in the morning," Ren stated, " Elsie," he called over his shoulder to the kitchen, "Remind me."

"Yes, sir." Elsie had come to the kitchen's doorway to respond. She bowed her head then returned to her duties in the kitchen, a soft mechanical clicking ringing as her feet made contact with the tiled floor. Carissa was as gleeful as a young girl about to attend her first ball; her innocence warmed Ren's heart almost daily. He watched her smile to herself and could feel her excitement.

"I must say, Princess," Ren spoke lowly, "Formality here isn't the same as on Celadon," she turned her full attention to him, "This is, after all, a military base. You'll be the only one in a dress and the conversation will be mostly political, I'm sure."

"I can hold my own with the topic, my lord," Carissa felt proud being able to say that, "Elsie has been teaching me about the First Order and galactic politics. And I learned many years ago how to steer a conversation. It'll be nice to just... do something different."

"I understand," Ren spoke quietly, "I think I may meditate before bed," he rose from the dining table and headed for his meditation room, "Is there anything you need or want?" Carissa was warmed by the question, knowing he cared enough for her to even ask.

"I am fine, thank you," she answered softly, "Although, would you mind if I finished decorating while you meditate?" Over the past month she'd slowly put out her paintings, sculptures, and other decor from Celadon... with Ren's permission... so as to make the chambers her own as much as his. She was almost finished; only a few things remained.

"Of course," Ren answered, "I like the things you brought with you, especially the tapestries and paintings." he eyed the room as he spoke. It was barely recognizable from how it was before Carissa came. There was warmth and a sense of home; it all reminded him of Naboo just as the tapestries of the great hall on Celadon. Ren reached the meditation room and as the door closed behind him, Carissa busied herself with placing the last of her decorations... a small shrine to her god and goddess, a painting of her parents, a silver candelabra on the table in front of the sofa which held self lighting candles, and a few accent candles, also self lighting, dotted around the main room. A simple snap of the fingers lit the candles with the exception of the two scented ones of the shrine; they were lit in the traditional sense as ceremony.

"There," Carissa sighed cheerfully after dimming the fluorescent lights overhead, "Candlelight is so much more pleasing to the eye, don't you think Elsie?" Elsie had joined her mistress in putting out the last few items of the trunk.

"Yes, Miss," Elsie replied, "I believe it is," she rolled the trunk to the door as she spoke, "I will call someone to take this trunk into storage if you like, milady."

"In the morning, Elsie," Carissa said, "For now, make sure it's out of the way of the door." Elsie nodded and slid the trunk to one side. It was the last one to be put up; all the other trunks had long been emptied and stowed away. They'd wasted no time in clearing the clutter of the trunks and making sure Carissa felt at home. She eyed the metal clock gently ticking on the wall.

"I think I'll put my night clothes on now, Elsie," she said. Elsie nodded in recognition then walked to the bedroom door, meeting Carissa at it, "After you've helped me, would you be so kind as to make a pot of tea and set out tea service for two at the sofa?"

"Very good, miss," Elsie answered, "The usual Nabooian Dew blend?"

"Yes thank you, Elsie," Carissa answered as she put a finger to her chin to think, "and make sure to put out cream and sugar. The Supreme Leader sometimes takes both." She'd made it a personal goal to learn all of his preferences, quarks, and eccentricities as they presented themselves.

"Yes, milady." Elsie bowed then followed Carissa into the bedroom. Carissa hadn't dressed overly formal since her first night on Rhen Var, though her upbringing made her keep up her appearance. She always looked well put together, polished... nearly perfect in Ren's eyes though she knew she was far from it. Elsie unpinned Carissa's braids resulting in a cascade of wavy white hair glistening as she shook them out, her pointed ears managing to peek through once her hair settled onto her shoulders. They removed her jewelry and tiara then her clothes; a nightgown and robe was already laid out on the bed. They were of a Celadonian green linen with elbow length sleeves, a low v-neck, and full length hem with slits on both legs that hit slightly above Carissa's knees... a simple but still luxurious gown as the linen was unimaginably soft.

Carissa put her bed clothes on followed by one puff of her perfume and returned to the living room where tea had just been set out and the candles still burned. She went to the sofa and poured herself some tea, putting a little sugar in it. Simple biscuits were served with the tea as were a few pieces of toasted and buttered oat bread. The special blend, something Ren particularly loved, was a nighttime tea in that it helped relax the body and calm the mind. Carissa had grown quite fond of it and while they didn't need it every night for sleep, she learned quickly that nights he meditated meant his day had been stressful and the tea was necessary for good deep sleep. She curled up on the couch, tucking her feet under her, and watched the candles flicker as she waited quietly for Ren to come into the room. Snow fell softly outside, putting a glittery white carpet on the patio and its railing. Carissa smiled to herself, remembering how snow was so rare in the capital of Celadon that she and her family would take winter trips into the mountains just to see the year's first snow. It seemed so magical then... and now it was commonplace to her.

"Dreaming are we?" Ren spoke softly, pulling Carissa from her thoughts. He had managed to come from his meditation room, change into his night clothes, and walk up beside her without her noticing.

"I was remembering the winter holiday on Celadon," she replied with a sigh as she set her tea down to pour Ren a cup, "Sugar? Cream?" she asked.

"Yes to the cream," he answered, "What about winter?" he took his tea from Carissa and sipped it with a satisfied hum.

"My parents would take us up into the mountains to see the first snow," she reminisced, "I always loved how powdery it was, though it didn't make for good snow forts," she chuckled, "Auber would pout and we'd always go back later on after ice storms had made the snow harder and easier to pack." she smiled gently then sipped her tea.

"I remember one winter," Ren began, "my mother took me to this resort on Naboo. There was a large frozen lake for skating but I was very young and afraid of the ice. It was the first time I'd seen snow up close," Ren eyed the room, "Candles?"

"Yes," Carissa replied, "They give a much softer light. Do you mind them, my lord?" she leaned forward as if to blow out the ones in front of them on the table.

"I actually prefer them," he said, "They make the room seem less... metallic... if that makes sense." Carissa loved when he was like this. There was no angst or anger in his mind, no restraint over himself... just a pleasant demeanor. She felt in her heart that this was the true man and the stern leader of the First Order was a facade, a mask to hide his vulnerability behind.

"It does," she smiled, "We seem to have similar taste in decor." Ren nodded in agreement then sipped his tea quietly, dipping a biscuit then another and munching on some toast. They sat in the quiet room and felt completely at ease, neither feeling the need to talk and fill the void. After a time, Ren rose from his seat and stretched.

"I believe it's time for bed," he yawned as he spoke, "Are you coming?" Carissa, having finished her tea a good bit before Ren, nodded and stood up to follow him. It was a habit of hers to wait on him before retiring... another part of her training as a Celadonian woman. She followed him to the bedroom and both laid down simultaneously, falling asleep fast, though it wasn't quite as peaceful as usual.

* * * * *

Oomph!" Carissa landed with a thud on the floor of the bed, "What happened?!" she asked herself as she looked around bewildered. Well over half the blankets had come with her to the floor, having a rather confused and grumbling Ren reaching for them half asleep. Carissa stood up to find him sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of the bed, somehow managing to take up most of it with his long limbs.

"Mmph," he grunted as he searched for the covers, "Ughh... where are they?" he spoke to himself as he managed to raise his head a little and open one eye, which landed on Carissa standing at the side of the bed rubbing her bottom, "Oh... oh!" he woke up quickly, "What happened?"

"I think you pushed me out of bed," Carissa chuckled, "and I took the covers with me!" she held the mound of blankets up with one hand, "Would you mind helping me, my lord?" Ren got up from bed, angry with himself for waking them both from deep slumber. He helped her to put the covers back on the bed, spreading them out again. Both returned to its warmth only to find themselves facing each other as they lay on their sides. While it had been a month and most of their nights were restful, a few had been somewhat awkward or fitful. This was due to Ren still being in the habit of putting himself in the middle of the bed and Carissa having to make do with whatever amount of room that she was left.

"Apparently I still have to get my brain and body to realize I don't have this whole bed to myself." Ren said with a small smile as Carissa chuckled softly.

"We may need a bolster down the middle," she joked, "Or a plank!" they both chuckled quietly. Though neither could see each other well, Ren knew her eyes were sparkling with her smile just as she knew the one corner of Ren's mouth had risen slightly more than the other.

"Would... would you mind if I touched you?" Ren asked quite timidly, "I mean... held your hand or something... It might help my mind remember there's someone else in the bed." Carissa smiled to herself, finding that glimpse of timidity endearing.

"I'd like that," she whispered, reaching out her hand to hold his. She'd never touched his hand without a glove on it just as he'd never touched the palm of hers without her glovelette. Both felt a lightning bolt go through them that sent shivers up their spines. Intimate and familiar as they'd become, they rarely had cause to touch one another. She never went anywhere with him so there was no need to hold his arm and each felt a little too shy to show affection yet.

Carissa soon found herself fighting sleep, her eyelids getting heavier with every blink. Ren had long fallen back into slumber as holding her hand seemed to relax him quickly. With a final glance at Ren, she smiled and let sleep take hold, dreaming of sharing the first snow of Celadon with Ren, watching winter animals skitter in the powdery blanket and picking frost flowers from the white hillsides.


	8. The Dinner

Butterflies danced in Carissa's stomach all day as she prepared for the dinner with Ren's officers. She wanted to not only make a good impression, one that would command respect from then on, but also she wanted Ren to be proud of her. Niceties weren't necessarily needed as these officers would be her subordinates and while she wanted to remain pleasant, she knew that if she seemed TOO personable they may think she's a pushover. Thinking back to her etiquette lessons as a young girl, she called up the rules of political dinners:

_"Remain regal at all times, back straight, chin lifted, and a calm demeanor. Exuberance is a social blunder with introductions but so is being withdrawn. Elegance, dignified behavior, and a stately countenance are key to making a good impression at political gatherings."_

She practiced her best noble expression in the mirror as Elsie braided and pinned her copious waves of silver hair. Small silver flowers dotted her braids in lieu of her tiara; ringlets of curls gently hung from the braids and fell just past the nape of her neck. She smiled at Elsie in the mirror, pleased with the beautiful, elaborate hair style.

"Oh, Elsie, you're a wonder!" she exclaimed, "Where did you learn of this style? I adore it!"

"I read up on some of the Nabooian aristocracy fashions," Elsie replied, "I know the Supreme Leader is fond of them. This was one of the styles a Lady wore." she trotted towards the bed where Carissa's garments lay ready, "It is nearly time, milady. Shall we get you in your dress?" Elsie held up the one remaining undergarment: a corselette. Carissa nodded and rose from her dressing table. The style of the dress required a corset and while she didn't relish wearing one, she loved the dress so much it didn't matter. It was a beautiful dress to say the least... a plush velvet of deep crimson with a bateau neckline, long pointed sleeves, velvet glovelettes, a fitted bodice, and full a-line skirt with pleats on the sides for volume... she was glad for the opportunity to wear it. It took some time to don and just as Elsie finished buttoning the back and Carissa stepped into her shoes, the door to the chambers whooshed. Ren was home.

"Princess?" he called, "Are you ready?" he came to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Almost," she answered, "Come in, my lord." she turned around to face the door, fluffing the skirt of her dress out to show Ren. He opened the door and stopped mid-stride, mouth agape.

"Carissa," he whispered, "you're stunning!" his rare use of her name made her smile with the eager cheeriness of a child, "I... I almost... don't want to go. I don't want to share you." his voice was soft and the tiniest smile pulled at one corner of his mouth.

"Well you'll have to," Carissa said playfully, "This dress needs to be shown off," she laughed softly, "I shall wait in the main room while you change, my lord." she nodded a slight bow and left the bedroom, her perfume filling Ren's senses as she walked by. He loved the fresh, delicate scent of her hair, often finding his face buried in it as they slept. Begrudgingly, he went to the washroom to freshen up and change into his formal attire. It was all black, of course... the tunic was made of a thick brushed wool with satin trim on the high collar and down the front seams, a wide leather belt and knee high boots, and matching wool breeches. He changed, threw the accompanying wool cowl over his shoulders, and went to join Carissa in the main room.

"My but you look imposing," Carissa stated, "Handsome, but imposing." she rose to her feet and walked to him, brushing a strand of hair from his face. He blushed slightly as her fingertips grazed his scarred cheek, "There," she said, "Now I can see both your eyes!" Ren nodded, unsure of himself suddenly.

"Um," he mumbled, "Thank you," he cleared his throat, "Let's... be off, then," he spoke quickly, "Everyone else is there by now, I'm sure." he took three long strides towards the door, pulling his gloves on as he did. Carissa followed, knowing he would wait by the door for her to take his arm. As she approached him, he stuck his left arm out, bent and ready for her to tuck her hand in the crook of his elbow. She smiled to herself, taking his arm and walking with him out into the hallway and to her first social gathering since Celadon.

* * * * *

The dining hall, full of murmurs before their entrance, fell silent except for ambient music as Kylo Ren and his betrothed walked through the metal doors, stopping just inside to be noticed fully. There were twelve officers of various ranks all standing stiffly to one side of the room in front of a large stone fireplace that seemed cut out of the rock wall. Everything, much like the rest of the fortress, was either metal or stone and all monochromatic shades of grey. There was some modern, minimalistic art above the fireplace and the wall opposite it... big steel plates with geometric etchings. It was far from the warm, happy atmosphere of Celadon and Carissa silently thanked the goddess that Ren liked her decorating. She was inwardly nervous as her eyes scanned all the men's faces, most of which were eyeing her intently. She lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes, pulling off her best regal expression. Ren stepped forward and went towards the one person Carissa recognized by how she held herself: Captain Phasma. She was in a formal officer's suit with a longer coat than the men, somewhat resembling a dress, as it fell just past her knees. Carissa had never seen her face and was taken aback by her striking blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Given the right touches, Carissa felt Phasma would be quite beautiful.

"Supreme Leader. Princess," Phasma greeted them with a slight bow, "It is nice to see you."

"And you, Captain." Carissa answered with a nod of recognition. Just as she took a breath to begin a conversation, a red haired man dressed all in black and wearing a smug expression stalked up beside her.

"Princess," he clicked his heels and bowed, "I am General Armitage Hux," he reached his gloved hand out to take Carissa's, kissing it, "It is an honor to finally be in your presence, Majesty." Carissa became somewhat flustered at his polite, if not a little overdone, greeting.

"Uh.. um," she began, "Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, General." she'd heard his name before from Ren.

"Supreme Leader," Hux addressed Ren with a rather thinly veiled disdain, "Would you give me the honor of introducing the Princess to the other officers?" he smiled and a sudden shiver went clear into Carissa's core. She didn't like the aura around him; it felt cold and icy. She squeezed the crook of Ren's elbow and hoped he'd pick up on her distrust.

"I'd rather introduce her, General." Ren got the hint, much to Carissa's relief.

"Of course, Sir." Hux's smile curved down on the corners, making a grimace of sorts. He stepped aside and watched them pass, wiping away all traces of his fake genial persona the second their backs were to him.

Ren introduced the officers quickly but individually, most of which seemed a little stiff and overly cautious. Carissa knew it was fear of Ren; she could sense it. While she knew it was necessary for now that Ren seem so violent tempered, she wished he could rule with his true nature... the Ren only she knew. After introductions were made, Ren announced they all be seated for the meal. He sat at the head of the table, of course, and to his left was Carissa. To Ren's right was Phasma, which Carissa was grateful for, and beside Phasma was Hux. The remaining officers sat in order of rank, one lower ranked officer reluctantly taking the seat on the opposite end from Ren. Food was brought in and served on covered trays, all the plates being handed out before the food was revealed. The table sounded off with quiet praise as the covers were lifted; everyone talked lowly in small groups as they ate. Carissa waited for someone to speak to her as she felt somewhat uncomfortable beginning a conversation with these men.

"Tell me, Majesty," Phasma began after a time, "How are you getting on here?"

"I think I've acclimated," Carissa refrained from giving her usual warm smile while she spoke, "although I still cannot fathom a planet always in winter."

"I've read some on Celadon," Hux interjected, "It's climate seems to be much like that of Naboo. Have you heard of Naboo, Majesty?"

"Indeed, yes," Carissa replied, "I would very much like to go there one day."

"The Supreme Leader has ancestry there, Majesty," Hux seemed to prod at Ren with his comment, "Has he spoke of it?" Ren stiffened in his seat but remained silent.

"No," Carissa replied bluntly, "I rely on the Supreme Leader telling me things in his own time." she was getting rather annoyed with Hux and didn't hide it well. Despite her best efforts, Carissa could only pick up on Hux's ill regard for Ren; any other feelings he may have were buried deep and hidden well.

"Of course, of course," Hux nodded, "We're making great strides with adapting to Diosyl, Majesty. Your brother, the king, can be thanked for that. He's been quite helpful."

"I'm sure he has," Carissa spoke apathetically, "So, Captain," she turned her attention from Hux completely, "would it be possible to view your ranks at some point? I'd greatly like to see all those my betrothed commands." Ren stayed silent but inwardly felt amused by Carissa's obvious dismissal of Hux.

"I can arrange something, milady," Phasma answered, "If the Supreme Leader finds it agreeable, of course." she looked to Ren, waiting for an approval.

"Of course," Ren spoke, "She should see who will be under her command one day," the table fell silent as he spoke, "Indeed, she should be given every respect that I am." the officers nodded and murmured in agreement then returned to their individual conversations.

As the evening wore on, political talk was kept to a minimum, much to Carissa's surprise. She gathered that had she not been present, the entire evening would have revolved around discussion of the Resistance's location, their estimated numbers, and so on. It was mentioned only briefly after dinner, an officer stating they had a good lead on where the Resistance may be hiding. Mostly any discussion towards Carissa directly was either about her acclimating to Rhen Var, her planet's history, or about the potential Diosyl had with their technology. As it grew late, she and Ren excused themselves and retired for the evening, both glad the it went well despite Hux's attempts to make waves.


	9. An Agreement

General Hux paced like a mad dog in his quarters. He couldn't get over HER... she was like some luminous angel that taunted him and made his head cloudy. Her brother had described her as pale, both in personality and complexion, but he hadn't said she was so striking. His jealousy towards Ren consumed him. As he paced, he talked to himself, spitting words as if they were poison.

"That usurper has everything!" he exclaimed, "I will NOT be denied the life I deserve. He cannot brush me off and nor can she!" he jerked his head towards the communication controls, "I know what I must do. And he will help me!" with three long strides, he was at the com screen of his quarters and signaling for Celadon. A rather sleepy Auber answered from his own chambers, having installed the com screen to avoid an intermediate person needing to connect him and Hux.

"What?" Auber's voice was gruff, "It's in the middle of the night!"

"My apologies, Highness," Hux clicked his heels, out of habit, and bowed slightly, "I must speak with you."

"Yes? What is it?" Auber was slightly more aware and paying attention.

"I think we need to talk in person and I could not wait until morning to clear the meeting with you," Hux was afraid to speak of his plans on Rhen Var, "The walls have ears here."

"Here as well but not as many," Auber chuckled, "You have my full cooperation to visit anytime you see fit. First Order ships come and go here now that the planet is adapting to the technology. I suggest you come for an inspection, General." Auber intentionally rose his voice so as to make sure the ears that may be listening heard about the inspection. An official reason for Hux to visit would put any spies or inquisitive minds off the scent.

"I shall arrange it within the next few hours, then," Hux replied, "And I shall see you by noon on Celadon." with a bow and a smirk, Hux ended the communication. He wringed his hands in greedy contemplation, knowing full well this would be treason against Ren but a credit towards Auber.

* * * * *

Hux found a freighter leaving for Celadon that morning, boarding it with his head held high and dock workers eyeing suspiciously. Ren had seen to it that any technology sent to Celadon was trivial in nature, nothing remotely in the line of weapons, hyperspace engines, or anything that may result in the planet becoming a new force within the galaxy. This way, it would seem as though Ren was keeping his end of the contract. Auber knew full well that the lack of weaponry was intentional but welcomed the new things; it was one step closer to his goal. As Hux disembarked the freighter, he was met by a boisterous Auber.

"At last we meet!" Auber exclaimed, "General Hux, I am honored." he shook Hux's hand vigorously.

"The honor is mine, Majesty," Hux bowed slightly as he spoke, "Shall we adjourn to your conference room?" Hux wanted to keep any conversation to a minimum around the officers and workers he'd traveled with. Though he knew Ren was unaware of his relationship with Auber at the present, it wouldn't take much for a worker to inform Ren... especially if that worker despised Hux. They walked in silence down the large great hall. Hux noticing nothing of the artwork or architecture like Ren did, much to Auber's displeasure as he genuinely loved bragging about his heritage. Auber guided him down a narrow corridor and up a flight of spiraled stairs. The lack of elevators intrigued Hux somewhat; he'd never been anywhere that didn't have them. As they reached the top of the stairs, it seemed to go into a narrow hallway behind stained glass windows, dead ending into a wall.

"This is a secret I am entrusting to you, Armitage," Auber used his first name, signifying both trust and familiarity, "A royal secret. Come." he gestured for Hux to follow him directly to the blank wall. Auber tapped a sequence of bricks, pushing them in easily. A gear whined within the wall and the it recessed suddenly into a door, sliding itself out of sight. Hux was impressed and marveled at the hidden room within. It was full of star charts, battle plans, ship designs... anything Auber could get his hands on to acquaint himself with the rest of the galaxy.

"No one knows of this place," Auber said as the door shut behind them, "The man who built it for me... well... he died shortly after it was finished." Hux knew by Auber's expression that the man didn't simply die; Hux was even more impressed. He'd found a murderous kindred spirit, so to speak, in Auber.

"So in this place," Hux found himself a chair and sat, resting his chin in his hand, "we shan't worry about listening ears or prying eyes."

"Exactly," Auber sat across from Hux, "So, what is it that we must discuss in person?" he poured them each a glass of wine, dark red and thick.

"I met your sister a few nights ago, your Grace," Hux sighed, "And I am quite... taken... with her."

"Really?" Auber's ears pricked up, "She is quite the... commodity... it seems." Auber had a pawn to put into play. He knew to use it well.

"I want everything Ren has," Hux continued, "You know this. And that now includes his bride to be. She would make you proud beside me as Celadon and the First Order that MY Supreme Leader, Snoke, had in mind become a true galactic power together. Think of all we can accomplish, Majesty. You could co-rule the entire galaxy with my help!"

"And Carissa would then be controlled by both myself and you," Auber spoke half to himself, "I believe, though it's not been made obvious to me, that she possesses a family trait. The women of my lineage have certain abilities. She has seemed awfully in tune with things. I feel that perhaps if Ren knows of these powers, he will let her use them freely. But she must be controlled... the abilities must be harnessed and put to good use."

"I agree, Your Grace," Hux sipped his wine, "If you want, I can try to find out whether or not she possesses these traits."

"Very good, yes," Auber agreed, "How do you plan to help Celadon, and myself, rise in power?"

"I will feed you the schematics for our fighters and starships," Hux stated, "and also how we've incorporated Diosyl into the design. As of right now, they are still in development. Our engineers are having a bit of a hard time compensating for the high amounts of energy Diosyl gives; retrofitting a new fuel source isn't easy."

"Of course, I understand these things take time," Auber spoke coolly, "But I trust you will hand deliver those plans as soon as the kinks are worked out."

"I shall, Sir," Hux replied, "And I trust you will invent a reason for Carissa to come here alone once I hand over those plans."

"I can," Auber said, "She will come if I truly need her. We will both have our ways, then?" Hux nodded and raised his glass as if to toast the plans. Auber followed suit, smiling in a truly frightening manner that made even Hux's blood run cold.


	10. Changes

Nearly two weeks passed before a viewing of the soldiers could be arranged for Carissa. She understood that things are scheduled in advance and finding a time slot long enough for such an event, despite being protocol, would take some maneuvering of duties. She was grateful of the time, deciding to cannibalize two of Ren's cloaks, with his permission of course, and make a more military style gown. She knew it would be borderline ridiculous to wear something that wasn't structured and stern. With Elsie's help, she made a dress resembling the long coat Phasma had worn to the dinner, though she made it just a bit more feminine by pointing the cuffs of the very fitted sleeves and making the bodice to fit with her corselette. She decided to use a pair of Ren's gloves, again with his permission, to make her glovelettes; they were so much bigger than her hands that one glove was nearly big enough. She marveled at how much one swallowed her hand, finding some amount of comfort knowing that his sheer size would protect her.

"Princess?" a voice rang from the front door. Phasma called out for Carissa, not wanting to step inside without her okaying it. Carissa came hurriedly from the bedroom, buttoning the right sleeve's cuff as she came. Elsie trotted behind her carrying a silver chain and pendant.

"I'm ready, Captain," Carissa smiled pleasantly to Phasma, "Is the Supreme Leader meeting us as planned?" she ducked a little as Elsie's shining arms went round her head and fastened the chain, careful not to bump the very intricate plaits she'd given Carissa for the occasion. All of her hair was put up, even the little ringlets that liked to free themselves along her neck, giving her a much more commanding appearance.

"He is, milady," Phasma was in her usual silver armor, though her helmet was tucked under her arm.

"I'm quite nervous," Carissa wringed her hands, "do you have any advice for me?" the question took Phasma off guard.

"Well, uhm," she started, "these men are all trained from birth to follow any and all orders... much like cyborgs. All they know is being a soldier. They only need to see that you are in command of them. You don't need to win their favor; they don't need to like you. They just need you to instruct them without hesitation."

"Thank you," Carissa nodded, "That's actually very helpful. Back on Celadon, I was brought up to be pleasant even to the servants because, as my mother put it, 'they must love you to serve you willingly.' " They talked as they walked briskly to the main hangar. It was the largest and the only indoor space big enough to accommodate all of the soldiers, officers, and technicians.

"That makes more sense for a queen or king but not for a dictator," Phasma stated bluntly, "The Supreme Leader is just that though I do believe he can one day be a true ruler, beloved by all and followed with loyalty."

"That is my belief as well, Phasma," Carissa said softly, "He has much to offer if only given the chance." Phasma nodded in agreement but said nothing further, opting to remain silent the rest of the way to the hangar. They arrived to Ren already speaking, standing on a platform with the First Order's insignia hanging on a giant red banner behind him, the same symbol hanging about Carissa's neck and shining brightly against the black wool of her dress. She lifted her chin and straightened her shoulders, readying herself to walk onto the platform. As she prepared, she listened to Ren speak.

"Under the tyrannical rule of the former Supreme Leader, I was taught that you soldiers are disposable. Your lives are a necessary expenditure for those in power to gain what they want. But as I look out into this sea of men now, I know that what I have been taught is wrong. You are not blaster fodder to litter a war torn galaxy; you are the juggernaut the First Order will use to storm the walls of those who oppose us. You are the unforgiving wind of an extraordinary storm. You are the strength of this empire, men honed and sharpened into soldiers for a galactic cause. I commend your obedience, your bravery, and your discipline. As your superior, I intend to lead by example and ask only of you to serve the First Order with honor and conviction."

"This is his first speech to the men since he took command." Phasma whispered to Carissa while Ren continued.

"I believe he's doing quite well," Carissa replied, "Eloquent and encouraging."

"Aye, milady," Phasma puffed her chest out, "I'm quite proud to serve him and I'm sure the men are as well." She slipped on her helmet and edged Carissa towards the platform's steps. Ren glanced to his left, seeing Carissa waiting patiently with Phasma close behind her. He nodded in regard of them.

"I would now like to introduce to you my betrothed. She will be shown every courtesy you show me as she is my equal, now and even more so upon our marriage." Carissa felt a swell of affection for Ren upon being called his equal; no Celadonian woman can boast of that title. Ren gestured for her to join him on the platform and as Carissa walked to Ren's side with Phasma in tow, the entire hangar fell into a deafening silence. There was no applause, no fanfare... only Carissa's soft footsteps echoing ever so gently. She felt nervousness creeping into her chest, her heart thumping in her ears. The men all stared at her behind their helmets and under the brims of their hats. No one dared to move, all looking much like statues dotting the hangar in perfect uniformity. She took Ren's arm with a nod, turning her face to the crowd with her chin held high and her eyes narrowed. Inwardly, she panicked, desperately trying to hide herself in plain sight. Ren leaned into the side of her head and whispered.

"It's okay." he was barely audible but she heard him. All at once, her panicked mind quieted and her heart calmed. She turned to Ren and smiled slightly, letting him know he may continue.

"I present to you, Princess Carissa Raines of Celadon." Ren guided her to stand in front of him, stepping back from the center of the platform. Statuesque and regal, she scanned the identical helmets and waited. All at once, the entire company shifted from an at ease position to stand at attention and raise their fists high in the air, saluting her. She remained still, knowing not to gesture back, and watched as each battalion took its turn passing in front of her. After a few minutes, Ren came to stand directly behind her, so close she could feel the heat of his body on her back. She leaned on him slightly.

"You're an excellent speaker, my lord." she said without turning her head.

"Thank you, princess," he said lowly, "I am proud of how calm you remained. Standing in front of all these men isn't easy." she felt his voice vibrate in his chest as she leaned her head against it slightly.

"I suppose they all think this is rather ridiculous," she laughed softly, "standing here just so they can walk by me."

"They know it's their duty to show you allegiance," Ren said proudly, "And that includes ceremoniously presenting themselves to you."

"I hope to live up to your words, my lord," Carissa clasped his hand discreetly, "and to lead by example as well." Ren simply squeezed her hand in acknowledgment, remaining silent as the rest of the ranks made their way past the platform. Once all had gone, Phasma escorted Ren and Carissa back to their quarters. They were both happy to see a large supper waiting on them.

* * * * *

Days passed and Ren found himself fighting to stay calm more and more around Carissa. It wasn't out of anger or annoyance, but the overwhelming desire to hold her close and kiss her. She'd changed some, he thought... a little more womanly and regal. Not that he wasn't smitten with her from the very beginning, but as she adapted serenely to her life on Rhen Var, she also adapted herself. She wasn't second guessing any orders, nor was she timid around officers or soldiers. Every day, she grew a little more dignified in her demeanor; every day she became more like a queen than a princess. This side of her stirred his heart and he was amazed she'd not said anything, knowing full well she MUST have sensed it. One evening, as they sat watching the ever falling snow glisten under a full moon, he had to know what she felt.

"Carissa?" he began, his voice soft like a purr, "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yes, my lord?" she turned her attention from the snow to Ren, smiling gently.

"Well... we've been... together... for a little over two months now. I can't help but wonder how... how you feel about me." he wasn't sure of his wording but it was the best he could muster.

"I... I care very much for you, my lord," she began, "I'm quite fond of you." She was afraid to give a true description of her feelings; they may be a little much for him at present.

"Fond of me," Ren repeated, "As in, friendship?" he seemed a little annoyed by Carissa's choice of words.

"Yes, as in friendship," Carissa replied, "I feel quite close to you."

"Mmm," Ren hummed, getting up to pour another glass of wine for himself. He brought the decanter with him, setting it down in front of her as he plopped himself down back in his spot, "I don't feel the same as you then." he downed his glassful in one gulp then poured another.

"Have I done something wrong, my lord?" Carissa felt as though he was angry with her, though his heart raced and his mind was a blur of emotions.

"No, princess," he sighed, "I've wondered for some time now how you feel about me because... I've grown to have great affection for you." he looked angry at admitting it.

"Oh," Carissa breathed, "And you were hoping I'd feel..." she didn't even finish her sentence but threw herself onto her knees in front of Ren, "But _DO_ I feel the same for you, my lord! I answered in such a way because I was being cautious."

"Because you fear me." Ren interjected.

"No," Carissa breathed her words, as if to make an audible whisper, "Because I fear smothering you! I know your history and I know it's still a new thing to have someone care for you _as_ you. I feared if I told you how I really feel, well... I thought perhaps it would be too much and would push you away." she'd put her hands on his knees as she spoke, the warmth of them burning Ren clear to his gut.

"Then, you..." Ren hesitated, "You do feel something more than friendship?" Carissa could sense that fearful, unsure child buried deep within him rise to make his heart flutter. She smiled warmly and reached for his free hand.

"I feel _love_ for you, my lord," she put his palm on her cheek, the warmness of it making her feel as though she'd melt, "I've felt love for awhile now." Ren smiled his first true grin, the scarred cheek making that corner of his mouth seem to pull up a little more. He slid from his chair to his feet, taking Carissa with him. Pulling her into his broad chest, he held her tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I feel love for you, Carissa," he whispered, "I have since I first saw you, though I would never have admitted it to myself then." Carissa snaked her arms around his ribcage, barely able to make her hands meet behind him. Even though they couldn't see each other's faces, both knew the other was smiling.

"I've longed to embrace you since that night we walked in the gardens, my lord," Carissa spoke into his chest, muffled by it. Ren softened his hold on her and pushed at her shoulders slightly, causing her to look up at him.

"I have a favor to ask," he said, "I... want you to stop addressing me so formally, at least when we're alone." her eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry if..." she began.

"No," Ren interrupted her, "Nothing to apologize over. It's how you were brought up and I understand." he brushed her cheek with his thumb, "I'd like to hear you say my name."

"Oh," Carissa smiled, "Kylo." somehow, that name didn't sound right to her, though it was the only name she knew him by.

"N... no," Ren hesitated, "My... my real name. I want you to call me... Ben." Carissa looked very confused by this, "I... became Kylo Ren when Snoke became my master. Before that, my name was Ben Solo." Ren let go of Carissa and walked towards the window, staring out into the night.

"He made you change it?" Carissa asked, following him.

"Not exactly," Ren sighed, "I chose to change my name because I aspired to be rid of that part of me. But with you," he turned to face Carissa, who had came up beside him at the window, "I can't _be_ Kylo Ren, nor do I want to be. Not when we're alone and at liberty to be... _us_." he put his hands on her upper arms.

"Ben," hearing her say his name for the first time sent chills down his spine, "My love, Ben." She smiled up at him, whispering his name into the air. Ben could no longer restrain himself... He leaned forward and, wrapping his arms around her curvy frame, pulled Carissa into him, kissing her for the first time. Carissa melted into his warm, strong arms and felt his heart racing with her own. She felt his fear, his sincere affection... And his desire. He held onto her tightly as if she might float away. Carissa snaked her arms around his neck, letting her fingers tangle themselves in his soft ebony hair. All her senses were heightened. She took in all she could... the taste of his lips, the smell of his skin, the feel of his warmth enveloping her... and Ben took in all he could of Carissa and her delicate features. He felt the warmth of her body in his arms, the softness of her figure. She was no hardened fighter like Phasma nor some skinny cantina girl; she was inviting and feminine. After a long embrace, Ben ended the kiss and rested his chin atop Carissa's head. He sighed heavily.

"Carissa," he began, "I care deeply for you, but... I don't know _how_ to love someone, how to truly express it. There's been too much heartache and pain in my life." a single tear managed to roll down his cheek, landing on hers. He pushed her back slightly then took her face in his hands, "Will... you teach me? Will you show me?" Without replying, Carissa took his left hand from her cheek and turned his palm up to look at it. She silently ran her fingertips on his palm, tracing lines and scars, running up to his fingertips. As she did so, Ben's breathing became heavy; touch was a very intimate thing to those with the Force and she knew it. Returning his hand to her warm cheek, her lips grazed his thumb as she replied.

"We will teach each other, Ben." her voice was breathless. Ben could hold back no longer. He swiftly put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Hard, rushed... hungry. Her arms flung about his neck and he picked her up by the waist, her feet dangling because of his height. Ben, still holding her waist with one arm, let go with the other and caught Carissa under her knees, carrying her to his bedroom.


	11. Regret

Carissa woke to a delicious smell drifting from the kitchen, and Ben absent from her side. She smiled, thinking of the events before they fell asleep. He had respect for her and her upbringing, knowing that if Carissa gave in all at once it could shed a dark light on her. Instead, he laid her down and then himself, choosing to just hold her close and caress her frame gently with his fingertips as she drifted into sleep. She glowed as she reveled in the memory, still feeling his warm arms around her. Forcing herself to wake up fully and go into the main room, she found a large breakfast waiting on her, still with Ben nowhere to be found. Elsie came trotting from the kitchen with a plate of fresh fruits and a pitcher of juice.

"Oh, milady!" Elsie exclaimed, "I was supposed to have everything out before you woke. My apologies," Elsie bowed her shiny head then set the juice and fruits on the table, "The Supreme Leader will be here momentarily." Carissa nodded in recognition then walked to the table. Breakfast was usually a very simple, light meal that she almost always ate alone. To see such a spread made her eyes glitter and her stomach growl loudly. She sat down in her usual spot, sipping on some coffee and eyeing the blindingly white morning. A black, lumbering figure appeared in the whiteness and caught Carissa's attention. She watched the figure, possibly a wild animal or vagrant, get closer and closer to the patio.

"Elsie?" she called, "Elsie, come here please!" Elsie trotted into the room, "Please see what that is." Carissa pointed to the patio. Elsie looked at the figure, then Carissa, then at the figure again.

"Why, princess," she said, "that is the Supreme Leader!" Carissa's eyes widened then she laughed heartily. Indeed, it was Ben, head bent low and carrying something white under his cloak.

"So it is," Carissa laughed, "Let him in, Elsie." Carissa stood as Elsie shuffled to the sliding glass doors, letting in a good deal of snow along with Ben, "Out for a stroll, are we?" Carissa teased.

"Oh," Ben started, "You're awake. I... I was out longer than I expected." he came over to her, kissing her forehead.

"You're frozen!" she exclaimed, "Come, have some coffee before you get sick!" she pulled at the arm he had hidden under his cape, revealing intensely white flowers, "Wha... oh!" she gasped, "How beautiful!" her face lit up as she saw them.

"I didn't want to send someone to pick them," Ben said rather shyly, "I thought you might like them. It's the only..." he didn't get to finish his sentence. Carissa jumped into his free arm and kissed him.

"I love them, Ben," she took them from him and held them gently as if they may disappear, "Elsie? A vase with water, please." Elsie nodded then retreated to the kitchen.

"They're called 'Angel Tears' I believe," Ben touched Carissa's cheek, taking in its warmth, "There aren't any other flowers on Rhen Var, even in the greenhouses." Ben smiled his ever crooked grin as he watched Carissa's eyes twinkle. The flowers were small, in little bunches of a dozen or so each. They were an almost unnatural white with little blue centers, the stamen being the source of the tiny hint of color. The branches of the flowers were gnarly and grey, most likely to stand up against a strong wind, and the leaves were slender blades of dull green. They reminded Carissa of the frost flowers on Celadon, though frost flowers were much bigger and carried a strong smell. She cradled them like a newborn child.

"You went out into that cold just for me?" Carissa looked up into Ben's eyes. His hair was stuck to his face from the snow melting. He looked a mess but she only saw the gentle, beautiful soul deep within the surface in his eyes, "I love you, Ben," she leaned into his chest, damp but warm, then turned to put the flowers in the vase Elsie had placed on the table, "Let's eat, shall we? The food is getting cold." Carissa tugged at Ben's arm, guiding him to the table. They both sat, enjoying the silent majesty of a happy morning together.

* * * * *

As intimate and happy as the morning had been, the evening was every bit the opposite. A message in the night came to their chambers as they slept.

"Mmph," Ben grunted in his sleep, subconsciously hearing the communications panel beeping in the main room.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ It was incessant; whoever was signaling was determined to both wake Ben and anger him.

"Ughhh," he groaned as he sat up in bed. Carissa lay still, in a heavy deep sleep... he glanced at her and couldn't help but think how serene she looked, "I'm coming!" he hissed to the air, "Shut up already!" through gritted teeth, he swore at the beeping as he went to the bedroom door. Throwing on a robe, he went to the panel and pressed a flashing button.

"What?!" he growled as a meek little man appeared.

"S... Sir, I am a doctor here on Celadon," he began timidly, "I must speak with the princess as a matter of urgency." He pushed his glasses up on his nose, looking quite scared but also very distraught.

"I shall tell her whatever she needs to know," Ben replied sternly, "She's asleep at present... as was I." He ground his teeth, locking his jaw in annoyance.

"I... I am sorry, Supreme Leader, but..." the doctor hesitated, "I am only meant to give the message to her Majesty." He set his chin, showing his resolve. Ben groaned in protest but went to wake Carissa. It wasn't long before she came trotting to the communications panel, a worried look on her face.

"Yes, what is it good sir?" she was always polite.

"I have news of your brother, the king, milady." he spoke lowly, seeing Ben hovering behind her at a distance.

"You may speak in front of the Supreme Leader, Sir," Carissa stated regally, "He is my betrothed and I have no secrets from him."

"Y... yes, princess," the doctor hesitated, "I regret to say that His Majesty is gravely ill. We do not expect him to survive," he shook his head as he spoke, looking genuinely saddened by the statement, "You should come at once, milady."

"I will be there within the day," she stated quietly, "Thank you, Sir. Gods be with us." she ended the transmission and turned to face a rather angry Ben.

"Within the day, hmm?" he repeated to her, "I thought I made it very clear for you to show him no loyalty?!" He spat the words at her.

"What would you have me do, Ben?" Carissa's voice shook with emotion, "I cannot simply stay here and wait."

"Why not?!!" Ben yelled, walking towards the main part of the room, away from the door and com panel. She followed him, though cautiously.

"He is unmarried, without an heir," she began, "I am his only living relative. If I'm not there should he... pass... then I forfeit my right to the crown."

"You don't need it," Ben's anger was reaching out in pulsing waves, making Carissa feel as though she were fighting against a strong ocean currant, "You told me Celadon was no longer your home." His words had an echo of hurt, as if she'd wounded him somehow.

"It isn't, not with Auber there to lord over me," she stated bluntly, "But think of it... if we could rule Celadon together, Ben. We'd not need the First Order nor any of this military, authoritarian government. We'd have the whole planet, and... each other."

"So I'd be _your_ consort, then, hmm?" Carissa couldn't help but admit to herself that's how it would seem since she's of the bloodline and he isn't, "No, I like where I am _NOW_. I refuse to rule over Celadon simply because it fell in our laps."

"I _must_ go," she pleaded with her eyes, "He _is_ my brother, after all. I must at least pretend to care."

"Go!" Ben threw his hands in the air, "Go back to your backwards planet. But if you do..." he paused, "then don't bother coming back!" he regretted saying it instantly but stood firm, refusing to lose face. He buried any and all regret, hiding his feelings from her.

"You... you don't mean that, Ben," Carissa's lip quivered but she fought the tears, "Surely you don't mean it." she stepped towards him, holding her hands out to take his face in them, to look in his eyes.

"I said leave!" he threw his hands again, this time pushing her away with the Force. She flew into the adjacent wall several feet away, which just so happened to be one of the stone walls in the room. A particularly sharp point rammed into her back between her shoulder blades, tearing her nightgown and giving her a scraped bruise. She stared at him in disbelief, trying to muster up the courage to get up and approach him again. He was out of sight before she had the chance, stalking into the bedroom and slamming the door. She was unsure of what to do, remaining in the floor for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he reappeared, dressed in his usual attire though without a cape or gloves. He went to the com panel.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" a stormtrooper answered from some random com center.

"The princess is leaving," he stated coldly, "Send someone to retrieve her immediately."

"Yes, Sir," replied the soldier, ending the transmission. Ben turned around to face her.

"Your things will all be returned," his voice was eerily quiet, "Get up. Get dressed." he barked his orders, going to the small closet where Elsie stayed overnight, "You! Get the princess dressed quickly!" Elsie nodded and trotted into the bedroom. Carissa, in tears, walked reluctantly to the bedroom with Elsie, closing the door behind her.

Moments later, just as a pair of soldiers appeared at the door, Carissa emerged from the bedroom, dressed in her black gown she'd made from Ben's cloaks.

"Please, my lord," she began, reverting back to formality in front of the soldiers, "I beg you to reconsider. I implore you."

"It's you who should reconsider, princess." Ren's voice was a dagger, stabbing her with a coldness he'd never shown her personally.

"I cannot," she stifled a sob, "This place has become my home but... the people on Celadon need someone honest to rule. I know whoever would take my place would be worse than Auber ever was. I just feel it!" she attempted to step towards him. He glared at her, with more hurt than anger, and gestured for the stormtroopers to take her away. Every ounce of warmth was gone from his eyes and his voice; he was a cold and cruel man once again.

"Have her immediately boarded for transport back to Celadon." he commanded. Both soldiers nodded and led her out, the door whooshing behind her. The second they were gone, Ben immediately collapsed, his knees giving way. He hit the floor and screamed, his face red with the strain of it all. Elsie came to his side but he merely threw her into the wall just as he'd done with Carissa, though Elsie was unharmed.

After his lungs gave out and he had no breath left to scream, he fell to his side, growling as he cursed himself for the reflex of needing to breathe. He wanted to suffocate, to drown without water. As he gritted his teeth and hit himself repeatedly in his face and head, he let out one long sob, shaking as he did and cursing himself over and over.

"You stupid bastard," he said to himself, "How could you send her away? How?!" he hit the floor then got up on his feet, thinking at first that he may chase after her. Then it hit him... a gut wrenching realization... if he went after her now, or at all, the officers and soldiers would see weakness. The First Order would no doubt dispose of him and opt for a zealot like... Hux. He was trapped between the appearance he'd built for himself and his heart.

"What do I do?" he asked the cold room, all warmth leaving with Carissa, "what do I do?!" he fell to knees again and wrapped his arms tightly around his torso, rocking with a quiet sob. His anger took on a new form, that of guilt and hate; he gave up on restraint and let the feelings consume him.


	12. Choices

Carissa stepped off the platform of the First Order freighter, greeted by the doctor she'd spoke to back on Rhen Var. Celadon wasn't quite as golden as she remembered, the air seemed stifling rather than warm and welcoming. She took it as further proof that Celadon, under its current monarch, wasn't her home... but neither was Rhen Var now. Her heart felt like a lead weight as that realization hit her fully. With a saddened demeanor, she greeted the good doctor.

"Sir," she bowed her head a little, "I am honored by your acquaintance, though I wish it were under better circumstances." she did her best to sound concerned about Auber. While she'd grown to have no love for him, she did feel some amount of true concern. He was, after all, her brother.

"Milady," the doctor bowed graciously, "I come bearing grievous news," he looked around the hangar cautiously, "but we best discuss this in a more private setting." Carissa understood. Whatever he had to tell her, it must be something Auber wasn't ready to let his kingdom know, though there was hardly anyone present; the hangar was almost entirely void of people. She nodded in agreement then followed the doctor in silence to Auber's receiving room.

"I shall retrieve his Majesty, princess." the doctor spoke softly, bowing as he did to leave the room and go into Auber's bedroom. Carissa waited patiently, looking around the familiar yet somehow strange room. There again, it seemed to make her feel as though she were suffocating. It was still summer and she was wearing a brushed wool dress... she told herself that must be the problem. Shaking her thoughts from her, she went towards Auber as he came into the room leaning heavily on the doctor.

"Your Majesty," Carissa bowed, "I am so sorry to hear you're unwell." She eyed her brother; he didn't appear ill. There was no visual evidence of him being sick at all yet the doctor practically carried Auber into the room. As he set Auber down in a plush high back chair, Carissa suddenly felt a wave of fear. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

"Dearest sister," Auber began, "I am pleased to see you. Thank you for coming so quickly." he nodded at the doctor, signaling him to leave, "Please, Carie, come sit with me." Auber gestured at an empty chair beside him. Reluctantly, she went and sat on the chair, though poised to jump up and possibly flee at a second's notice.

"I... I'm happy to see you look rather well despite illness," Carissa spoke cautiously, "Our strong bloodline keeps us healthy."

"Yes it does," Auber agreed, "which I'm surprised you didn't question my being sick, Carie." a smirk came across his face.

"Question it, Majesty?" Carissa tried to sound innocent but her voice shook. She felt fear in every inch of her body.

"Come now, sister," his smirk widened into a wicked grin, "when have you ever known me to be gravely ill?" he leaned forward, "I barely caught cold after falling through ice as a child!" Carissa stood up quickly.

"Why would you lie to me?!" she backed towards the door, "Do you know what you've caused to happen?!"

"Ren had a tantrum and threw you out." a familiar voice spoke from the doorway behind Carissa, the only way out. She turned to see his silhouette blocking her.

"Hux?" she was truly puzzled, "Wh... what are you doing here?" he stalked towards her, arms behind him and shoulders square.

"Why... ensuring my future, princess," he stood a hand's width from her, forcing her to look up at him, "I knew shortly after meeting you that things would never work out the way my Supreme Leader wanted. You were changing Ren without even realizing it. The First Order would follow suit and I just couldn't have that."

"So he and I made a pact," Auber interrupted, causing Carissa to turn her head, "We'd help each other get what we want. For me, it was galactic power... a chance to rule more than this one planet."

"And you?" she turned back to Hux.

"The First Order properly in my hands, princess," Hux grinned, "I should be Supreme Leader and not that temperamental fool!" Carissa gritted her teeth at his insult to Ben.

"And where exactly do I enter into this scheme?" she felt a sudden quiver in her chest. If she were meant to be a trade off for the First Order, she couldn't help but feel as though Ben would refuse the trade now.

"You're bait, sister," Auber replied, "To lure Ren here. We must have him dealt with if either of us are to reach our goals." Carissa's eyes widened as she turned around to look at him.

"You fool!" she spat her words, "Having me come here will be the death of you both!" Hux stepped up directly behind her, so close she could feel the heat of his chest on her back.

"I have... other reasons... for your presence, princess." Carissa immediately sensed his thoughts. She'd been too despondent and frightened to focus her mind yet his was suddenly so loud and domineering she couldn't stop herself. She spun around quickly to face Hux, slapping his face.

"Ah! There's our proof!" Auber jumped to his feet and clapped. Carissa backed away from Hux with a confused, angry expression on her face then turned, once again, to face Auber.

"Proof... of what?" she already knew but wanted him to say it outright. Before he answered, a cold metallic collar snapped around Carissa's neck. She panicked, pulling at it and turning it then swinging her whole right arm towards Hux's face. He caught it and pinned it behind her, causing her to scream as her joints cramped in protest.

"You see, Carie," Auber began as he walked towards her, "I suspected you had the gift most of our female ancestors have... Hux says it's what the rest of the galaxy calls 'the Force.' I knew Ren would help you strengthen that gift and I couldn't allow it. You must be controlled." he reached behind her head and with an uncharacteristically gentle touch, he pulled her hair from the collar. She took this moment to look up at him, her pleading eyes glistening with tears.

"This collar controls your ability to use the Force," Auber said as he tugged on it slightly, "Your mind is suppressed by it. I'm sorry it's not more fashionable, but it's necessary," he smirked as he spoke," Now, as for controlling your body, well," he looked over her head to Hux, "He'll be in charge of that." Carissa squirmed but Hux only tightened his grip and pushed harder on her arm, nearly dislocating her shoulder. She winced in pain then lowered her head, "You'll learn to obey us both, Carie. Stubbornness will quickly give way to submission," he grabbed her chin and jerked her face upward to him, "The longer and harder you resist, the worse it'll be for you." She summoned all her courage and spat in Auber's face. He wiped it away, looking almost pleased that she showed defiance, then backhanded her. Hux let go of her arm as Auber hit her, causing her to fall to the floor, a crumpled mess of silver hair and black wool.

"In a week's time, I shall contact Rhen Var," Auber stated as he strode away from Hux and Carissa towards his bedroom, "For now, I leave her in your... care... Armitage. I must reward my good doctor for the performance." the tone of his voice made it perfectly clear the doctor wasn't about to be rewarded.

"I'll deal with her," Hux said as he jerked Carissa up from the floor by her right arm, the act of which made her cry out in pain. Auber nodded in approval then left the room, "Now, princess, your brother had intended for you to stay in the dungeon but I spoke up for you." He tilted her head up to look at him. Blood trickled from her mouth and her right jaw line was darkening into a sickly purple, "I told him you should stay in your old chambers. But you must be a good little girl," he waggled his finger at her mockingly, "or it's to the dungeon for you." Despite knowing how horrible the dungeon would be, she hated the idea of giving Hux the satisfaction of lording her comfort over her. She used what little strength she had left to slap his face with her uninjured arm, managing to do so rather well. His head jerked to the side, his right cheek turning bright red. Carissa's eyes filled with tears, expecting Hux to hit her back. To her amazement, he merely smirked at her then grabbed her upper arm.

"To the dungeon it is, then." he spat his words at her, pulling her along hurriedly from the room and into the hallway. It was devoid of servants and nobles alike, which gave Carissa a terrible feeling in her stomach. Those who worked and lived in the palace before her departure were all gone; the castle was operating on a skeleton crew of servants. She shuffled along behind Hux, trotting to keep up with him. Panic set in as she saw the archway leading to the stairs of the dungeon. Begging would only add to the satisfaction for Hux, though, so she resolved herself to being in the dank, dark prison. No one was there, either, not even a gurad, and it somehow made the dimly lit caverns that much more frightening. Hux tossed her by the arm into a cell, slamming the iron bars and locking it.

"When you've had enough of this place, Carissa," she squirmed inwardly at Hux saying her name, "Simply ask to see me. I'll be all too happy to let you out." He held the key up then slid it into his pocket.

"Ask who, exactly?" she said angrily, "I saw no one on the way here." Hux turned his head to the left and nodded at someone Carissa couldn't see. A large, red eyed creature materialized beside Hux. He was wolf-like in appearance, though bipedal and stocky, and had a hungry snarling expression. Carissa had never seen anything like him and while he scared her immensely, she couldn't help but be a little fascinated by him.

"Princess, this is T'Suti. He is from a race known as Defel. I hired him long ago as an assassin and bodyguard since, as I'm sure you noticed, he can become practically invisible. _He_ will be guarding you." Hux nodded at the Defel creature then turned on his heels and strode up to the stairs, "And T'Suti," he spoke as he walked away, "If she gives you any trouble, notify me. I'll make sure she is... reprimanded... for it." T'Suti nodded in agreement then retreated into the shadows, disappearing from Carissa's vision completely. Hux disappeared as well, walking briskly up the stairs. Carissa held her herself tightly, the coldness of the dungeon being no match for her woolen clothes. She shook from both it and fear, her entire body suddenly draining of all its strength. She collapsed onto the floor, heartsick over everything that happened, and wept quietly into her bent knees, eventually falling asleep from both sadness and sheer exhaustion.

* * * * *

It had been three days since he made her leave. Ren hadn't left his chambers since that night, refusing to speak to anyone except Elsie, and only terse commands at that. He had stubble growing black and thick, looking more disheveled with every passing hour, and his hair stuck to his face from being both unwashed and unkempt. Dark circles shaded his eyes from being unable to sleep peacefully; he looked every bit as miserable as he felt. On the fourth day of this self loathing, he attempted, in vain, to meditate and find some form of calmness. He leaned against the stone wall he'd thrown Carissa into, eyes closed and chest heaving with deep breaths. His mind quieted only slightly, his fractured soul pulsating into the unseen like a shockwave and pushing his thoughts towards anger and revulsion.

"You needn't hate yourself so much." a hollow yet warm voice jolted Ren upright, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Who's there?" he called into the empty room, looking about as he did, "Show yourself!" he got to his feet quickly, one hand habitually clutching for his absent light saber.

"Your saber would be useless even if you had it," the disembodied voice said with a hint of amusement, "You cannot strike what you cannot touch." With that statement, a glowing mist appeared, slowly forming into a human figure as Ren walked towards it, wary but curious.

The apparition was tall, masculine, and wore the robes of a Jedi though they weren't the customary hues of brown and tan. Translucent and faintly glimmering, the specter moved with soundless steps from the center of the room down to the couch, seating himself in Ren's favorite spot, looking up, and then gesturing for Ren to join him. Ren came around to the couch, his guard up and caution filling every sinew with the urge to jump, then sat gingerly upon the space adjacent to the glowing man.

"You're a mess, Ben." the apparition said with a small smile.

"Wh... who are you?" Ren asked in a whisper, "How do you know my name?"

"I know a great deal about you, Ben," the man said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands, "I've watched you since your birth. When you used to speak into the night air as a child because you didn't want to be alone, I listened. When your heart broke from your uncle's distrust, I was there beside you. I've always been there."

"You've haunted me," Ren stated bluntly, "A ghost feeding off my misery and loneliness," Ren's words were cold and cutting, "And you appear now to glut on my self-imposed hell." He crossed his arms defiantly as he spoke, secretly hoping to get a rise out of this strange yet familiar presence. He didn't fear this mist of a man; it had become obvious to Ren that the man was a Force ghost. They'd only been legend to Ren but with Luke's last act on Crait, Ren realized it was an achievable state and not fantasy.

"You're wrong, Ben," the man calmly replied, "I've stayed with you to keep you from making irrevocable mistakes, to keep at least some of your soul in the light. Whenever you felt that pull to your heart, it was me. I kept you from making the same mistakes I did," the man looked down at his hands, wringing them, "And now you've made one I couldn't stop you from making. I screamed for you to stop, but you couldn't hear me. I knew then I'd have to appear to you, to become more than a voice in your head. I waited these few days in vain hoping you'd come to your senses without my interference."

"Your presence is meaningless to me," Ren was eerily calm, "a wisp of wasted energy. And besides," Ren got up from his seat and turned his back to the specter, "I have no idea who you are." he stared out into the night, out into the glowing landscape of snow and ice.

"Yes you do," said the man, "Think, boy. Listen to your warped heart." he stared at Ren intensely, his eyes burning into the back of Ren's head. He felt Ren searching for the answer, then his sheer surprise upon discovering it.

"Gr... grandfather?" Ren whispered, turning around slowly to face the man, "Y... you can't be. He was a Sith! They're incapable of manifesting as a Force ghost upon death." Anger seethed just under his skin as he met the strong gaze of the apparition.

"I am Anakin Skywalker," the man said as he rose from his seat, "Jedi Knight. You know this, Ben!" Anakin walked towards Ren as he spoke, "You _know_ this!"

"But... what of Darth Vader?" Ren's disbelief was fading alongside his anger, "I practically worshipped you... patterned my life after you!"

"You were fed lies by Snoke, Ben," Anakin's voice became soft, comforting Ren, "He pushed the Dark Side onto you through false pretenses. Darth Vader died along with the Emperor long ago. I was redeemed, becoming Anakin once more, just long enough to say goodbye to my son, Luke, and pass into the Light." He stood face to face with Ren, waiting for his words to truly sink in.

"I... I know this," Ben's eyes welled up with tears, "I've always known somehow. I knew you weren't speaking to me through the charred helmet yet I begged for you to guide me nonetheless. Grandfather... forgive me." Ben fell to his knees, "Forgive me for believing Snoke's lies and not listening to my own conscience, for not listening to you!"

"It's all in the past, Ben," Anakin replied, "But you've now made a mistake that _must_ be mended immediately. Come," he gestured for Ben to follow, "Get yourself cleaned up quickly. Call anyone you trust to go with you. Go to _her_ , Ben! She is your life!" Ben remained knelt on the floor.

"If I go to her," he said lowly, "I will lose the First Order. They'll think of me as weak, changeful... It would be the opportune time for those who dislike me to take over." Anakin turned to face Ben.

"And?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

"I... I'm the Supre...." Ben began to speak, to explain.

"Damn the First Order!" Anakin yelled, "Damn your supposed title and damn your pride! _She_ is more important than anything else you have in your life. Without her, you will surely suffer and go irredeemably to the Dark Side. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't forsake her love for power."

"Mistake?" Ben tilted his head up to look at Anakin.

"I lost my love, Padme, because I was blinded by the Dark Side. And in that blindness, I remained... unaware of my children, convinced I'd killed them and Padme. I let my power consume and corrupt me. Your uncle saved me, Ben... at the last moment he pulled me to the light. I'd give anything to have never gone to the dark, to never have let hatred and fear fuel my life. And now, you are at that same crossroads. On one side, you have the First Order... power... notoriety... infamy. One the other side, you have Carissa... love... happiness... family. Choose her, Ben, and never look back."

Ben rose to his feet, a determined look on his face. He went to the little closet Elsie recharged in, opening the door and startling her.

"Have my ship readied, Elsie," he commanded, "And have Phasma come here at once." Elsie nodded in compliance and went to the com panel. Anakin followed Ben, invisible to Elsie, into his bedroom, "I'm choosing her, grandfather," Ben stated quietly, "I've never felt more certain of something in my life!" With a smile, a genuine smile, he nodded to Anakin as Anakin returned the smile, immensely proud of his grandson for the brightly shining Light growing within his heart.


	13. Mama

"Rey, come to bed," Poe leaned on the doorway to a balcony. Standing at the railing of the it was Rey, eyes staring off to the stars, "It's one in the morning and we both have an early start."

"I know," she spoke softly, "I can't help but think this is a mistake," she breathed in heavily, "Naboo isn't exactly a remote place to hide," she turned to face Poe, "and I keep thinking they'll find us any second."

"But that's the beauty in it!" Poe stepped forward and put his hands on Rey's shoulders, "They'll look first in the unknown region and outer rim long before they think to look in plain sight. By then, we'll have our numbers up again and the right forces to defend ourselves," he pulled her into him, cradling the back of her head with one hand and pressing against her upper back with the other, "Sometimes I think you worry too much, kid." Rey pushed away from him, looking up as she did and managing a half sincere smile.

"If we must hide in plain sight," she turned back to the balcony's railing, "I'm glad it's on a planet this beautiful." Poe came up behind her, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders and collar bone, then resting his chin on the top of her head.

"The general can pick 'em, that's for sure!" Rey leaned her head back onto Poe's upper chest, "And she must know it's a good place. After all, a mother _should_ know her son."

"I suppose," Rey sighed, "Well, come on. Let's go to bed." she patted his arm as she turned, heading for inside. Poe followed closely behind her, shutting the large glass balcony doors once inside. He trotted up to her, pulling her by the waist to a stop.

"You're not just coming in so I'll go to sleep and leave you alone, are you?" he put his thumb on her chin, "because that wouldn't be very nice, kid." he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm actually going to bed," she pushed playfully on his chest, "if you'll let me go, that is!" Poe released her with a sideways grin, watching her walk into their bedroom. Shortly after meeting on Crait, they'd been a couple. Rey was somewhat reluctant to begin a relationship during wartime but try as she might, she couldn't avoid Poe nor her feelings.

"I don't believe you," Poe mocked an accusing voice, "I think I'll have to hold onto you all night just to make sure." he smiled as he got in bed beside Rey. She playfully punched his chest then settled into his shoulder, an arm draped over his bare stomach. After a time, Poe looked down at her features in the dim moonlight, checking to see if she had fallen asleep. Her eyes fluttered as she dreamed; Poe sighed heavily in contentment as he, too, drifted off into slumber.

* * * * *

Try as she might, Rey couldn't remain asleep past an hour or so. She had managed to get dressed and leave the bedroom without disturbing Poe at all and made her way to a small clearing below the balcony that overlooked the nearby lake. Leia's family home, that of her mother's lineage, was beautiful and well positioned. It had more than enough room for the few remaining Resistance members along with the Naberrie family, Leia's cousins. They took her and her soldiers in without question, knowing full well that the First Order was a malevolent force that must be fought. Her eldest cousin, Ryoo Naberrie, was all too happy to have Leia and her entourage, family being above all else on Naboo. Rey was plagued by their remarks, however, saying she looked very much like a Naberrie. Between that and her reservations of hiding on Naboo, Rey's mind was a constant storm that allowed her little sleep. She arrived at the lake overlook, only to find Leia there... a quizzical expression on her face.

"General?" Rey greeted Leia as she walked up, "I see you've found my quiet place." Leia smiled warmly at Rey, outstretching her hand and pulling Rey to her.

"My dear," Leia began, "You've found _MY_ quiet place. I've been here before, you know." they both chuckled softly, turning their eyes to the soft pinks and oranges beginning to line the horizon; the sun was rising and giving the air a misty haze.

"Your family is certainly accepting," Rey remarked, "They asked you no questions about any of us... well, except for me, I feel," she turned her head slightly to read Leia's face in the gaining light, "I must remind them of someone." Leia closed her eyes, breathing the lake air in heavily and sighing.

"You do, Rey," she spoke softly, "My mother, Padme Amidala. You have a very Nabooian countenance. There were no questions about you, though, only an offhand comment or two about your appearance." she smiled a little and turned her head slightly to look at Rey.

"Is... is it possible I'm from Naboo, General?" Rey asked, "I know nothing about my parents, nothing of my own family heritage. I feel so... lost... sometimes. And seeing such a warm and welcoming family as yours, well... it's eating at me, to be honest." she looked down in shame, hating to admit jealousy of such a wonderful thing.

"Rey," Leia's voice was soft and motherly, "You're right where you should be... not lost at all," she turned entirely towards Rey, taking the girl's chin in her elegant hand, "I tell you this _now_ only because I have felt something shift in the Force... something I believe to be a good thing. There is something I've long kept from you for fear it could be used against you or used to hurt you... there is a reason you look so much like a member of my family," Leia paused, eyeing Rey's face as she stared at Leia with eyes welling up in tears, "You... dear girl... are my daughter," Leia's eyes glistened as she clasped Rey's shaking hand, "No one, not even Han or Luke, knew I'd had you. My... son... had already begun showing a temperamental personality and I feared for your safety. He is, after all, ten years older." Leia's voice cracked as she spoke of her son, causing Rey to hold so tightly onto Leia's hand that her fingers ached.

"But," Rey's voice was a whisper, "Why Jakku? Why was I left there indefinitely?" Leia became despondent, unable to keep from openly weeping at the question.

"I left you in the care of people I thought I could trust," Leia replied, "And even then I'd only meant it to be a few years, four or five at most. But then the planet was raided... and you were gone. I didn't know if you were alive, though I felt it deep down. I wrote those feelings off as wishful motherly hope. I came here," she looked towards the house, "not long after that. My family took me in, helped me from my grief and despair at losing both my children. That's why Pooja and Ryoo, especially Pooja, know you are my lost daughter... they figured it out the moment they saw you, dear girl." Leia caressed Rey's cheek as she spoke, a worn but loving smile on her face.

"But how did Han... how could he not know?" Rey sat on a stone bench that faced the lake, her legs giving way to her shock of news that she, somehow, already knew deep down.

"I was away on a mission when I found out I was pregnant," Leia replied as she sat beside Rey, "and I subsequently stayed away until I had you. Shortly after your birth, news had reached me from Luke that Ben was showing strong tendencies for the Dark Side and fear crept into my mind. I knew I must hide you away like Luke and I were hidden away from our father. It was an unreasonable fear, looking back, for having a sister around might have helped Ben but... I have no way of knowing that for certain. You must understand, Rey," she put her hands on Rey's shoulders, turning her to face her as she spoke, "I did what I thought was best. I had no idea things would happen as they did."

"M... may I... c-call you Mama?" Rey's question reduced to a broken whisper as she asked it.

"Oh, sweet girl," Leia happily nodded and threw her arms around Rey. They both laughed and cried, cried and laughed, then sat together in silence as they watched the sun rise over the lake, happy to have found a calming moment.

* * * * *

"So... you think that shift is... Ben?" Rey asked as she and Leia ascended the steps leading back to the house. After the sun rose entirely, Leia told Rey of her reasoning behind revealing to Rey the truth of her birth: she felt a strong shift in the Force, one that she felt to be towards the Light.

"I do," Leia answered, "I feel it as strongly as I do your grip on my hand," she squeezed Rey's hand as she spoke, "Something... or perhaps someone... has pulled him at least partly into the Light. The last time I felt this, he was a young man and studying under his uncle, Luke. Then, however, it was a pull from the Darkness." she cast her eyes down, saddened by the memory.

"I worry, though... Mama," Rey's spirit leapt at finally having someone to call that name, "that he may be trying to deceive you. What if it's false?" Leia stopped on a landing halfway up the stairs, sitting on a bench to rest momentarily. Her health had not recovered entirely from her exposure to space, though it wasn't her only problem. Age, a battle torn life, and the loss of so many she held dear had taken its toll on Leia; after the battle on Crait she aged ten years within a fortnight.

"You needn't worry about that, Rey," Leia assured her, "He has a strong mind and is capable of so much, but," she sighed, "he has never been able to reach out much with his mind. His connection with you was only obtained through Snoke, as you well know."

"I just worry he'll find us," Rey sighed as she seated herself beside Leia, "I'd hate for him to bring the First Order here and ruin such a beautiful haven."

"He wouldn't attack Naboo," Leia stated blankly, "If ever he loved a planet more than any other, it is definitely Naboo. He always wanted to spend holidays here and, when he was very young, he said he wanted to live here on the lake and be a 'No-berry' as he put it," Leia smiled a little at the memory, "We're safe here even if we were discovered, whether he's shifted to the Light or not."

"I wish we could find a way to confirm your feelings," Rey looked up to the sky, which had grown nearly all blue from its pinks and oranges, "I feel so idle here... so many of our people are recovering and still others are out there recruiting sympathetic people... and I'm just _here_ , existing."

"I don't want you out _there_ ," Leia pointed to the sky, "If you're captured by anyone, the bounty on your head set by the First Order would be too great a temptation to pass up. And here, you and Poe are organizing things, helping to start training new recruits, and basically being in charge. I can't afford to send you out, daughter or not." Leia smiled as she spoke, seeing the smile on Rey's face as she was called "daughter."

"Have any of our informants managed to come through?" Rey was privy to almost everything involving the Resistance... except the reconnaissance missions. They'd been few and far between but that was one area Leia still wanted complete control over.

"Unfortunately, no," Leia sighed, "The last we heard, Rhen Var is the site of the First Order's permanent fortress and Ben seemed preoccupied with the various planets Snoke had conquered. That was... some time ago." they sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. After a small silence, a voice at the top of the stairs startled them both.

"Hey, here you two are!" Poe announced his presence then began down the steps to Rey and Leia, "We've been looking for you since daybreak," he eyed them both, "Is... everything okay? Rey? General?" they both looked between worried and pensive.

"Yes, Poe. Everything is fine," Leia smiled then returned her gaze to Rey, "Go to him, Rey. Tell him what you've learned this morning. I'll be along shortly for the morning's briefing." she patted Rey's hand then let go, watching Rey joyously bound up to Poe and jump in his arms, whispering to him the good news... she was no longer lost.


	14. Confrontation

Phasma had arrived quickly after being summoned and Ren informed her of his decision while he hurriedly dressed, refusing to take time out specifically to explain things. She stood there in her leisurewear, feeling quite awkward but duty bound to come when called, and took in all Ren had to say. She felt sincere conflict... on the one hand, she had worked hard to get where she was within the First Order and took great pride in her position, being solely in charge of the stormtroopers and their training. On the other hand, she felt a fierce loyalty to Kylo Ren. It was the first time in her life she had ever felt anything for another person, showing zero loyalty to anyone but herself, even her own family, and making sure that anyone who put trust in her was ultimately cut down. It was due, in part, to him finding her amongst the wreckage of the Supremacy after its destruction. Pieces had fallen to Crait and all available hands searched the wreckage for anyone alive as well as any salvageable materials. He found her, badly injured and quickly dying, and had her immediately taken to the medics. This stuck with her as she'd have not done the same for him. Knowing this ate at her and she felt indebted to Ren... a debt brought on by both guilt and honor. This strong loyalty gave way to her ultimately choosing to follow Ren over staying with the First Order.

"I will follow you no matter what, Sir," she stated after Ren shedding light on what was to come, "I will see to everything being loaded to your ship and after I retrieve some of my own belongings, if you do not mind the short delay Sir, I will call those within my ranks that I feel are more loyal to you than the rest. To be honest, Sir, it is only about a dozen or so but they've all professed great pride with having you as Supreme Leader."

"Thank you, Captain," Ren nodded as he spoke, "I trust your judgment on this matter. Elsie will see to everything being packed up while you retrieve your belongings. She will then meet you at my ship to oversee everything being loaded while I take the R2 unit Elsie is currently retrieving and download everything regarding the Diosyl research then delete it all. The engineers are to be retrieved or dealt with as well. I want no loose ends, nothing left behind regarding the Diosyl, nothing for Hux to use to his advantage should he make it back here. I will see to the elimination of any prototypes with those." he gestured towards a belt of charges, "we will be off planet before I detonate them." they each nodded in understanding then parted ways, both knowing this was the right course of action and feeling a sudden swell of pride with finally being on the right side of things.

* * * * *

Ren had nearly everything in his quarters loaded onto his ship... all of his clothes, his handful of books he kept in his meditation room, all of the decorations Carissa brought, her clothes and jewelry... he even made sure the vase she'd put her flowers in was packed away. The soldiers asked no questions nor did they act confused; they obeyed orders without any thought as to why those orders were being given. Phasma deftly performed her orders, finding the twelve soldiers in their shared barracks and charging them with a choice: join her and Ren in high treason against the First Order or stay behind, locked in their barracks so the rest of Ren's plans can be carried out without their interference. They all exchanged glances, not a one of them showing doubt or confusion, and unanimously chose to follow Ren, knowing he was a much better leader than his predecessor and any alternative that may take over once Ren left. She then went to the eight engineers, asking them straight up to join Ren and not telling them of the consequences should they say no. None refused, feeling no loyalty to the First Order whatsoever but, instead, to their research, and followed Phasma along with her company to the hangar where Ren's ship lay in wait, all twenty-one of them beaming with a sense of self-worth none of them had ever felt in their lives.

Elsie had begun to oversee things being loaded and Phasma took over upon arrival. Just as the last trunk was aboard and the dock workers returned to their duties, Ren, an R2 unit in tow, joined Phasma, her soldiers, and the engineers at the ship's ramp.

"We go from here to a better life," Ren spoke lowly, "I thank you now for your service and your dedication. It's no easy task to willingly go against such a power and I commend you all for your bravery. May the Force be with us all." Phasma and her gathered company saluted proudly then boarded the ship followed closely by Ren, his R2 unit, and Elsie. Once they were safely out of reach from a tractor beam, Ren detonated his charges, the explosion making a small plume of dust, smoke, and dirty snow poof its way onto the surface. They instantly went into hyperspace, en route to Celadon, all of them feeling a mixture of adrenaline and apprehension.

* * * * *

Ren found it eerily deserted in the main hangar of Celadon. No one answered their call down to the landing; no one was there to greet them. The palace seemed completely empty; it set a hard knot in Ren's stomach. He ordered the engineers and Elsie to stay aboard, telling them to leave without question if given the order over the com link he'd entrusted to Elsie. He didn't want anything to do with the Diosyl to remain on Celadon should he be captured. With a whoosh of the ramp retracting, Ren, Phasma, and the soldiers made their way into the main hall of the castle. It wasn't empty but quite busy with servants scurrying about, all of which darted into various rooms upon the sight of Ren. He worried they may signal Auber or Hux but as there were too many directions to chase them down, he merely stayed course for Auber's receiving room, sensing that is where the mad king would be. Sure enough, as Ren reached the gret doors, they whined opened to reveal Auber sitting haughtily in his throne, elbows resting on the arms of the chair and his fingers laced in front of him, a vicious grin plastered across his face.

"Come in, come in!" he spoke in such a saccharine voice it gave even Phasma a chill, "I've been expecting you, Supreme Leader, though I do think it in bad form to come without being invited!" Ren cautiously walked into the room, hand at the ready to draw his saber, Phasma and her company all drawing a bead on Auber's forehead.

"Where is she, Auber?" Ren wasted no time in playing his game.

"She's here, in the castle, and alive the last time I saw her," Auber lowered his hands slightly as he spoke, "and I daresay Hux has been showing her extra special attention." a lightning strike hit Ren in his chest, rage filled him to the boiling point.

"Bring her to me!" he roared.

"It's out of my hands, I'm afraid," Auber stood and dared to walk towards Ren, "You'll have to find Hux and convince _him_ to turn her over." he grew ever closer as he spoke. Confidence became full on stupidity as Auber was within arm's reach of Ren...

Ren ignited his saber and sliced into Auber with one quick motion, cutting his entire right shoulder, arm and collarbone clean off. An unimaginable scream echoed through the throne room and out into the great hall as Auber fell to the floor in full horror of what happened. The wound, severe as it was, didn't kill him instantly as it cauterized with the saber.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" bellowed Ren, fire flashing in his eyes as Auber met them with pure disbelief turning his face a ghostly shade of green.

"Shh... she's... in the... dungeon," Auber managed to breathe out his words, "H... Hux put her there. I d... don't know wh... where he is."

"Find him, Phasma," Ren turned his head to give the command, a nod from Phasma showing she understood. She and her soldiers left the room as Ren turned his attention to Auber once again, "Up on your feet, _Sir_ ," Ren jerked Auber up, earning a loud cry from him as he did, "You will show me to your dungeon. Refusal isn't wise!" he shoved Auber towards the doorway, making him walk, maimed and mangled, in front of him into the great hall. One brave servant poked her head out from a door only to gasp in fear then retreat. They walked about half the length of the hall when a dark figure appeared from a small door.

"Hux! Run!" Auber yelled. The figure turned from the door in shock at what he saw: a disfigured Auber and behind him, a tempestuous Ren with his saber drawn. Ren pushed Auber to the floor and bolted for Hux, who ran up a nearby passageway. Ren gave pursuit, contacting Phasma on the com link.

"Phasma! I found Hux!" he panted alightly as he spoke, "East wing stairs, most likely to the second floor by now." he reached the stairs and went up them three at a time, hearing blaster shots above him. They were on the third floor; Hux had gotten farther than Ren thought. He continued up the steps to find Phasma and her men chasing Hux and a rapidly dying Defel laying in the floor, gasping as his lungs filled with blood. T'Suti had fulfilled his purpose: he blocked the blaster shots so Hux could escape. Ren ran past the creature and followed the sound of the blasters down a stairwell and back into the great hall only to find a small mass of stormtroopers in black armor defending Hux, keeping Phasma and her men at bay. Ren got on the com link once more, stopping momentarily at the bottom of the steps.

"Elsie, come in Elsie!" he spoke loudly.

"Yes, Sir?" she answered promptly.

"Hux may be heading towards the hangars. Take my ship and go to Celadon's moon. Hide in a crater. Make sure any signals he can trace are turned off. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir! We are departing right now!" Ren could hear the engines revving as he turned the com link off and tucked it away. He then turned his attention to the skirmish, noticing through the blaster shots and the dust clouds that Hux's characteristic red hair wasn't visible. Ren ran to join Phasma, blocking the shots fired at him with his saber and, with a nod to Phasma, went in front of his soldiers to attract most of the firing. They were no match; he deftly twirled his saber and he charged for them. Each fell within a minute, Ren cutting them down. They all had blaster marks burned onto their armor but only had minor wounds; their armor was thicker than normal. Ren left one man alive, pulling him with the Force into his hand and squeezing on the man's neck.

"Where is Hux going?!" he demanded. Phasma came up behind Ren, ready to pursue Hux.

"Th... the Su... Supreme Leader is re... returning to his fortress," the soldier gasped his answer, Ren's grip tightening with every word, "H... he knows wha... what you did." the soldier had the audacity to smile at Ren, earning a loud crunch in his neck and Ren broke the man's hyoid bone, killing him.

"Confirm that he's left, Phasma," Ren commanded, "Quickly." she nodded then gestured for two of her men, all of which were unscathed by the fight, to check the main hangar. Hux had, indeed, taken a ship and gone... there was only two others present when they landed and one was gone. They returned with the news, Ren's anger seething in his chest.

"Phasma," his voice was calm but very unnerving, "You and your men secure the area. I have a feeling these are the only soldiers but I want it confirmed," he turned his head to look at Auber, laying in the floor, his entire body lurching to get air in, "I have unfinished business." he strode over to Auber, turned him over with his foot, and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. Auber was fading and he needed answers.

"Where is the dungeon, Auber?" Ren asked angrily, "Where?!" he shook him as he spoke. Auber didn't answer but merely rolled his eyes towards the very door Hux had come out of. He then fainted from exhaustion and pain, Ren dropping him with a thud back to the floor. His heart leapt in his chest at knowing that just beyond that door was Carissa... then a sudden realization stabbed him with fear...

He couldn't sense her presence at all.


	15. Uncertainty

The hinges gave way easily as Ren pulled the door from its frame with the Force. A damp, musty smell emanated from the dark room, the glow from Ren's saber being the only light present. He went down the stairs cautiously, reaching out with his mind in hopes of feeling something... anything... that would let him know she was there. A single candle burned within one of the barred cells. Ren's heart leapt into his throat; he knew that's where she was. No one else was down there, not even guards. He hurried to the cell bars, peering in as he did... what he saw filled him with such a mixture of emotions that his entire body froze...

In the corner sat Carissa, her dress torn in several places and stuck to her body from being dirty and wet. Her hair was dull and matted; it hung over her face like a thick veil. He couldn't see her face due to its shadow and the only visible skin was her hands; they were a deathly pallor. He took his saber and cut the bars away, essentially melting his own entry into the cell. As he knelt beside her, he reached for her silver hair and gently pushed it away from her face. His blood ran cold at her appearance.

Carissa was unrecognizable. In just under five days' time, she'd grown quite thin in her cheeks and dark circles around her eyes. Her jaw line was a sickening black and purple; there was dried blood on her chin from a cut on her bottom lip. Ren held her face as if she were going to shatter from his touch. He lifted her chin, finally noticing the suppression collar. The dampness of the dungeon in conjunction with her ill treatment had accelerated the effects of the collar rubbing her neck. Where most people would only be slightly reddened under it, she was an almost inhuman shade of violet. Ren reached for the collar, only to be swatted at by Carissa.

"Don't touch me!" her voice rang in the dungeon despite being hoarse, "Leave me, please!" Ren saw her eyes were closed and realized she wasn't aware of it being him. She gave up fighting, having no energy to do so anymore, and fell into Ren's chest and arms. He cradled her back with one hand, removing the glove of his free hand with his teeth, then placed that hand on her forehead. She was feverish and clammy; he had to get her out of there fast. Picking her up and standing all in one motion, he didn't bother to remove the collar as it was more important to get her warm and dry. Taking the dungeon steps three at a time, he went up them hurriedly then met Phasma at the door as she had been keeping guard.

"Phasma," Ren spoke lowly, "Ask around for a good doctor. The princess is very ill." Phasma eyed Carissa under her helmet and gasped audibly. She looked more like a ghost than a human; it surprised Phasma how gaunt Carissa had become in such a short time. She nodded her head to Ren then went to the throne room. She and her soldiers had rounded up as many servants as they could and put them all in there so they could be watched, questioned, or whatever was needed. Auber had been propped up in one corner, somehow still alive, and an older servant lady was assigned to attend to him... she didn't look too happy about it.

"I am Captain Phasma," Phasma announced as she stood before the group of people, "You needn't fear me or my men, nor Master Ren, nor the engineers. We aren't here to declare war and take lives needlessly. Please," Phasma used a word foreign to her, "we came to rescue Princess Carissa. Master Ren has done so, but the princess is very ill." the servants gasped and murmured, "Where can I find a trustworthy physician?" the servants glanced at each other, then an elderly man with a kind face stood.

"There is a doctor," he began, "that the princess's mother and father trusted implicitly. I can take you to him or show you on one of _his_ maps," the man gestured at Auber. It rapidly becoming apparent that Auber wasn't well liked amongst his servants. They all glared at him whenever he drew a loud, ragged breath, each secretly hoping it would be his last.

"If you would please take two of my men, Sir," Phasma replied, "and hurry all you can." the servant nodded then walked out into the main hall, flanked by the two soldiers, and headed for the main doors that led to the surrounding city. Phasma called Ren on the com link telling him what was happening, then stood at ease just inside the throne room's door, trying hard not feel nervous over Carissa's state.

* * * * *

 Ren had taken Carissa to her old bedroom, hoping they'd left her bed in it. There it was, covered in a dust cloth, and Ren wasted no time in throwing the cloth away with a flick of his wrist then laying her down carefully. He called Elsie, who had returned the ship upon seeing Hux go by Celadon's moon in his, and ordered her to come to his location. He didn't want to wait, though, as he knew that she needed to get warm and dry quickly. Before anything, however, the first thing would be to remove that sickening collar. It unlocked easily with his mind, though it took a little more energy than he thought it would. As the collar fell away, the reds, violets, and blues that had spidered their way above the collar led to darker hues and, in some places, torn skin. Carissa was a healthy person; he'd never even known her to feel overly tired. It baffled him that she was so unwell in such a short time.

Then it came to him...

"You'd given up," he whispered as he looked down on her, "You thought you'd not be rescued and stopped fighting. You gave up on living." tears formed in Ren's eyes, knowing a good bit of her state of mind and state of health was his fault, then wiped them away quickly as Elsie entered the room.

"I found you, Sir," Elsie spoke chirpily, "And I am glad to know you found the princess," she trotted over to the bed then gasped, "Wha... what happened?!" Ren told her about the dungeon and her ill treatment, then asked her to undress Carissa while he went for some more handmaidens.

"Get her warm, Elsie," Ren said at the door just before he left, "I can't bear losing her."

* * * * *

It wasn't long before the doctor arrived, along with the handmaidens Ren had found, and began doing his best to heal Carissa. A servant had given Ren a nightgown and robe for Carissa to wear; it was too much trouble to sift through the trunks aboard Ren's ship. He paced in the hallway outside Carissa's bedroom, feeling incredibly useless. A few hours seemed to be decades for him as he waited for any news on Carissa; Elsie finally came to get him in the fourth hour.

"My lord," the doctor began and bowed, "I've done all I can for the princess. She has had medicine for the fever, the cuts and skin tears, and for pain. She is being given fluids as quickly as I can put them into her; she was severely dehydrated. I cannot bring her into consciousness, though, and until that happens," he paused, "I'm afraid I cannot guarantee she will live." he looked every bit as sad as if she were his own daughter.

"Thank you, doctor," Ren's voice was quiet, "Would you be so kind as to tell my captain this news? And please," Ren looked the man in the eyes, "tell no one else. I don't want her kingdom to worry. That applies to all of you as well." Ren lifted his gaze to look at the handmaidens, all of which bowed to show compliance. Ren feared more than just the kingdom worrying; he also feared anarchy. He didn't know the aristocracy and how they'd react to not having a healthy monarch, even if that were only temporary.

"You can rely on me, my lord," the doctor bowed, "I've taken care of little Carissa since she was born," the doctor turned to look at her, "I would like to remain in the castle, if I may, to be nearer should I become needed."

"Of course," Ren said, "I trust you can find your way around." the doctor nodded then left, followed by a few of the handmaidens who went to fetch fresh linens for him. The remaining two stood idly by, waiting to be needed or ordered, and watched Ren with both suspicion and intrigue as he sat in a high back chair at Carissa's bedside, holding her pale hand and watching her with unblinking eyes.


	16. Channeling

"General! General!" the ace pilot Poe Dameron came bounding up to General Leia Organa while she walked along the shoreline of her lakefront family estate on Naboo. She turned in surprise, her companion, the young Rey, turning with her.

"What is it, Poe?" Rey trotted toward him, "Mama and I are taking our sunset walk. You know how impor--"

"Kylo Ren has left the First Order!" Poe interrupted Rey and spoke to Leia over her head, "We've received word from an operative. She says he not only left but took Captain Phasma and several soldiers with him, then blew up part of his own fortress when they were far enough away." he had walked to Leia, Rey by his side, as he spoke. Rey and Leia exchanged glances of concern, unsure as to why someone who they perceived as power hungry would willingly leave all of that behind. Both had, however, felt several strong pulses in the Force, especially Leia, and both felt certain those pulses were Kylo Ren.

"Does our operative know where he went?" Leia asked calmly.

"She had only told us this message," Poe took Leia's hands, "the rest was transmitted to your rooms... for your eyes only." Leia nodded then turned to Rey.

"I'm afraid we'll have to cut this walk short, my dear," she smiled as Rey nodded then smiled back, "Let's hurry all we can, then." all three walked briskly to Leia's rooms, Rey lending her strength with the Force to make it without stopping. Leia's health still had not returned and, according to her doctors, wasn't likely to do so. C-3PO, R2-D2, Finn, and Chewbacca all waited at Leia's chamber door.

"Well, I certainly have an audience for a message meant for my eyes only!" Leia remarked; she'd yet to lose her spunk, "Well, all of you come on in. I'll probably end up sharing it with everyone anyway." the eclectic group piled into Leia's receiving room, each taking either a chair, the floor, or a good standing spot so everyone could see the holograph. Leia called the message up and there appeared a young woman in a First Order officer's uniform, ranked low enough to not be noticed but high enough to be privy to crucial information.

"General," the woman began, "I have kept from reporting something to you which I am deeply sorry for," she hung her head low, "I felt that it was, at first, unimportant. And then later on, when it _became_ important, I could not send word safely. I hope you can forgive me," Leia sighed from being slightly annoyed, "General," the girl continued, "Kylo Ren... is engaged." everyone reacted differently... some gasped, others chuckled then coughed to cover the chuckle. Leia paused the message.

"May we continue?" she asked the group, waiting on them to quiet down. Throats cleared and shock subdued, Leia continued the message.

"His betrothed is a princess," the operative explained, "from a planet just recently discovered in the Unknown Region. The engagement was set by Snoke and he's kept it for reasons no one can discern other than her intense beauty. She left, returning to her planet, and he a few days later he followed with his entourage," the operative's voice became quiet; she must have feared being overheard, "Armitage Hux has returned and is now the Supreme Leader. He plans to increase efforts to find you, kill you and everyone fighting for you, then head for Kylo Ren and kill him as well," she glanced over her shoulder, "General, leave at once for Celadon, the princess's planet. R2 has been sent the coordinates through this message," R2 whistled upon hearing her speak of him, "I must go. May the Force be with you." the hologram ended, a snap of blue in the air from it blinking off.

"R2, do you have those coordinates?" Leia asked him. He whistled and beeped his reply, "C-3PO?"

"He says he does, General," C-3PO answered, "R2, put the map onscreen for the General."

"That won't be necessary, R2," Leia interjected, "Poe, you and everyone take R2 to Navigation and set up a flight path. Rey, stay with me, please." Rey nodded and the others all left quickly, ready for the change of scenery. Naboo was beautiful and their hosts were very gracious but they were all itching for more to do.

"Mama?" Rey asked as she set down beside Leia on her comfy sofa.

"My son has changed in his heart, Rey," Leia began, "that feeling I've been having, the feeling that he has had the Light return to him... that's her influence on him. I know it."

"Do you think she has abilities in the Force?" Rey asked.

"I'm not sure," Leia sighed, "At any rate, she's a good enough influence that he's changing for the better. I thought when he killed Han," she paused and swallowed hard, her feelings trying to get the better of her, "well... I thought he was incapable of softening. I thought Snoke had hardened his heart irrevocably."

"I did, too, Mama," Rey spoke, "Remember? After Crait I said he had no light left in him," she took Leia's hand, "it's not exactly a farfetched assumption."

"Going to this planet, this... Celadon... is crucial," Leia stated, "we knew that if Ben," Leia paused and smiled just a little at saying her son's name, "if he had found us, I know he'd not have harmed the planet because he loves Naboo so much. But Hux," she shook her head, "he'll destroy it and every innocent soul on it. And I cannot help but feel this nagging sensation that he'll find us soon. Hux is an evil man. His lust for power feeds him and makes him obsess over the things he wants. He'll put more officers and soldiers on the hunt for us," Leia sighed, "and he'll find us come hell or high water."

"Then we should be getting everyone packed up and ready to depart," Rey said, "It won't take very long for Navigation to plot a course, I'm sure." Leia nodded then patted Rey's hand, letting her know to go and begin departure preparations. Once Rey left, Leia sighed and looked out her window, the last bit of sunlight shining in a little outline of the distant hills.

"Ben," she spoke quietly to herself, "I'm putting all my hope into you. Please be the man I hoped you'd be... I want so much to be in your life." a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away then stood to go and tell her cousins the news: the Resistance would shortly be out of their hair.

* * * * *

Ben woke with a start; his neck pulled in protest and he winced from it. He'd fell asleep at Carissa's bedside in a high backed chair... it wasn't the most comfortable sleeping situation. It had been nearly three days since he rescued Carissa and she wasn't any better. The doctor couldn't figure out what the problem was. Her injuries weren't fatal, she had been given medicine and fluids... yet she laid there, peaceful as could be, looking as though she were just sleeping.

"I can't bring her out of it," the doctor said one evening, "It's as if she's lost the will to live. Tell me, my lord," he leaned forward to make eye contact with Ben, "can her separation from this... Force... have something to do with her not waking?"

"Perhaps," Ben said quietly, "Extended use of a suppression collar can drive a Force sensitive person insane but she didn't have it on long enough for that." Ben had grown somewhat thin in those three days; he'd barely slept or eaten. His scruff of facial hair accentuated his slightly sunken cheeks and dark eyes. The handmaidens whispered about it when he slept, remarking that both he and the princess were withering away.

Ben looked around the room once he was able to move his neck without it pulling. No one was there and it was lit solely by the fireplace; the room's shadows danced with the flames. He looked at Carissa; she was angelic in her quiet repose. Ben smiled softly, the one corner of his mouth characteristically rising higher than the other. It was then that he felt an odd sensation, the same one that had woke him: it was as if someone whispered to him from across the room but he could barely hear it. He stood and went to the open balcony doors, thinking perhaps someone was out in the garden or a handmaiden was on the balcony whispering to her lover; no one was there. He turned and looked at Carissa then back out the doors, looking into the night sky.

"Ben," the voice whispered again, "I'm putting all my hope into you." he knew the voice; his eyes began to tear up.

"Mama?" he spoke into the night air, a catch in his voice, "Can you hear me?" there was no answer. He realized then that he was hearing her thoughts but was unable to send his to her. He fell to one knee, "I hope I don't fail you, Mama," he said quietly, "but I will do everything I can to make amends for the past." he sat on the floor and stared up into the stars, remembering being a child on Naboo and listening to the stories of his parents' adventures in those stars, hoping he would have his own once he grew up. He leaned against the open doors' frame, eyes closed and breathing in the crisp air. He was just beginning to drift back to sleep when a feeling hit his chest like a lightning bolt.

"Naboo!" he exclaimed into the silent room, "They're on Naboo!" he retrieved his tablet from a nearby side table, contacting the communications officer, "Send an urgent call to Naboo," he told the officer, "Send it to the Naberrie household. They're sure to answer." the officer nodded in compliance then, in a matter of seconds, the connection was made.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered, "Yes? Who is--" she stopped in mid sentence, "Benny? Little Benny?" his relative, Pooja Naberrie, stared at him with a shocked expression, "Is... is it really you?"

"Hello auntie Pooja," he replied. While Pooja wasn't his aunt but his mother's first cousin, he'd grown up calling her by that name, "I know this is a shock, and I apologize if it's an odd time to call," the background seemed lit by either twilight or early dawn, "this is very important."

"She isn't here, Ben," Pooja knew his question before he asked it, "they've actually left this very day and are en route to you." she smiled, knowing their trip wouldn't be such a gamble now.

"But... how did they know where to go?" he stood and was making his way to the bedroom door as he spoke, "how long have they been gone from Naboo?"

"There's a mole in the First Order, Benny," Pooja chuckled, "she's been there awhile. I hope she leaves now that sickening Huss or Hust or whatever his name is has taken over. He sounds like a nasty little twit," Pooja was quite feisty and her old age only made it worse, "and they've been gone for only an hour or so. I overheard them saying the trip isn't the easiest one. Celadon is pretty far from here."

"I know, auntie," Ben said lowly, "I must go. I need to chart their potential flight path so I might can figure out how long it will be," he paused, "thank you, Pooja... for everything you've done to help. I hope to see you soon, perhaps Carissa and I..." he paused then smiled, "can come to Naboo for our honeymoon." Pooja, who had never married, felt every bit a mother to Ben. She smiled widely and clapped her hands in excitement and joy, knowing the news already but wanting to show surprise nonetheless. Ben smiled then said his farewells and ended the connection.

"Elsie!" he exclaimed, calling for the companion droid to enter the bedroom. She shuffled in from her charging area inside Carissa's receiving room.

"Yes, Sir?" she responded.

"Watch over Carissa," he ordered, "call Bethany in if you need help with anything. I must go retrieve something from my ship." most of his and Carissa's belongings had been unloaded and put away within Carissa's rooms. The few things that remained onboard were tactical items: star charts, schematics, blueprints for Diosyl engines... things that were important but had yet to be allocated a space in the castle. Ben ran part of the way and walked briskly the rest, wanting to get his charts as quickly as possible. The halls were empty and silent, eerily so, and the alabaster walls gave an odd glow in the moonlight. The Celadonian deities looked particularly menacing in the dark, but Ben barely noticed as he was so focused on getting to his ship.

He boarded, then went directly to his cabin and sifted through his charts, finding the right one quickly and charting the only logical course from Naboo to Celadon.

"They'll be here in seven hours," he said to himself, "and that's if they can manage hyperspace at some point. I must let Phasma know so she can alert everyone." he rolled up the chart and took it with him, making his way to Phasma's rooms to tell her everything, excited and anxious to finally see his mother again.


	17. Resolve

Hux paced in his newly acquired quarters; he'd immediately taken over the chambers meant for the Supreme Leader. It infuriated him that all the Diosyl research, all the prototypes, and all the engineers were gone. He had schematics of his own, of course, but having to start over with building the ships and engines set him back significantly on his personal timeline. A good bit of the stored Diosyl had also been burned by the explosion which further angered him; he had to decide which ships would receive the new fuel and which wouldn't. While he had been a General for many years, he never had the burden of being solely in charge and making all the decisions. He was overwhelmed but hid it well, not wanting anyone to see him sweat.

Engineers worked 'round the clock to get ships rebuilt as soon as possible; Hux demanded it of them. He'd decided to have a new bomber designed to best use the Diosyl, one that could really benefit from it rather than retrofitting the bombers they had. He hoped for a decent sized fleet of the ships but would take whatever he could get. The impending battle at Celadon needed every edge he could find to ensure the First Order's triumphant win.

While the fortress on Rhen Var was being repaired and the ships were being designed, Hux tripled the efforts in finding the remnants of the Resistance. He wanted to kill Leia and Rey himself, plus anyone who stood between them, so that when he met Ren in battle, Hux could taunt him with that fact. He might could even use Rey rather than kill her much in the way he'd tried to use Carissa. The thought of bending her to his will and using her against Ren had him smiling to himself. He'd have her either dead or in servitude, Leia and Ren both dead, and potentially have Carissa again. He would not only be Supreme Leader but king of Celadon and, with the added control over Diosyl, he would soon rule over the entire galaxy.

"Supreme Leader?" an officer came to his door carrying a tablet, pulling Hux from his thoughts. She remained in the doorway, afraid to approach Hux until commanded to do so. He'd quickly gotten the reputation of being even more erratic and temperamental than Ren, causing everyone he commanded to be overly cautious around him.

"What is it?!" he snapped, turning his head to speak over his shoulder.

"There's been a report on the location of the Resistance." the officer feared that if she were bringing him something he didn't want to hear right then, he'd back hand her like he did many times over since he assumed the role of Supreme Leader.

"Bring it to me," Hux commanded, turning his full attention to the officer. She handed it to him then stepped back to be out of arm's reach, "They were found en route to Celadon... hmm... was it determined where they were flying from?" he didn't seem angry but very pleased, causing the officer to audibly sigh in relief.

"The closest Navigation can conclude is somewhere in the lower Mid Rim, possibly the Chommel, Alui, Quess, or Mulgard sectors. They cannot narrow it down any further."

"Chommel... the sector Naboo is in," Hux mumbled to himself, "hiding in plain sight... very sneaky, General... clever." he handed the tablet back to her.

"Tell the engineers to double production," he ordered, "Inefficiency will _not_ be tolerated!" he yelled at her; she nodded then trotted away before Hux had the chance to lash out at her, " My plans have been altered. I had hoped to take care of the Resistance before traveling to Celadon, but I still can make this work. I shall make sure Carissa and Rey are both captured; one of them is sure to succumb to my will. And I shall use Leia to draw Ren out into a fight... his feelings will cloud his judgment!" he chuckled, " He'll think me an easy opponent, but the spider kills the fly with trickery." his laugh grew maniacal as he turned to look at modified storm trooper armor hanging in a case. Hux had it made when he left Rhen Var to join Auber and brought it back with him when he fled. It was a matte black with the First Order emblem on both shoulders in silver and blood red. There was no helmet and the pieces of the armor were segmented to allow for more flexibility. It resembled Snoke's Praetorian guards in design, complete with an Electro-chain whip and a Vibroblade attached to his belt; it fit much like his usual uniform. Even with all of that protection, however, Hux still felt a decent amount of fear and anxiety at the thought of facing Ren, knowing all too well the amount of skill and sheer endurance Ren had in combat. Hux practiced constantly, all of his free time given to becoming a better fighter. It was his obsession, fueled by hate and envy.

* * * * *

"Sir, there is a small fleet of ships about to dock in the main hangar," a young handmaiden stuck her head in Carissa's bedroom door, "I was told to come and fetch you." she was a mere child to Ben, fifteen at most, which made her feel very small and meek around him.

"Very good, Tana," he turned his head to respond, not getting up from his chair at Carissa's bedside, "Wait outside for me. I'm coming." as Tana shut the door, he bent over Carissa's tranquil face and spoke softly to her.

"My mother is here, Carissa," he stroked a lock of her silver hair, "I wish you could be with me to greet her. So much has happened since I last saw her... I feel... afraid," he swallowed hard to hold back any tears, "I love you so very much, Carissa. Come back to me soon." he kissed each of her long lashed eyes then got up and went to greet his mother and her entourage.

Ben had managed to clean up and make himself presentable, putting on a new tunic the handmaidens had made for him. They blended his personal style and that of traditional Celadonian aristocracy, creating a look that caught every young girl's eye. It was a steely grey and crimson with black satin trimming; he'd forgone gloves and a cape as both were Ren's quirks and not Ben's. Ben had chosen to leave a small beard, for no grown man of wealth or power on Celadon was clean shaven, and pull some of his hair back into a sort of ponytail. The overall effect was jaw dropping; even Phasma was caught doing a double take as he walked by her. While Ben had a great deal on his mind, mostly Carissa's health, he couldn't help but find the stares and giggles a little amusing. He'd been too ominous as Ren for any woman outside of cantina girls to look at him with such indecent thoughts and the discovery of it amused him.

Little Tana walked behind him in a trot as he made his way to the main hangar. The ships were still landing when he arrived; Phasma turned around to greet him when he came in.

"Sir," she nodded, "The council wished me to tell you Auber has passed," she leaned towards him so as not to speak loudly, "I apologize for the timing but --"

"It's fine, Captain," he interjected, "I had sensed it already. Does the council suggest what to do next?" Ben had reinstated the royal council, which Auber had disbanded, and had been relying heavily on them to essentially run the planet until Carissa was well again.

"They said to keep his passing a secret for now," Phasma whispered, "no one but the one servant lady, council, and us know at present. Since Carissa isn't well yet, they fear anarchy if the people knew there wasn't a royal in command."

"I agree," Ben nodded, "I shall put my faith in the council on this matter. Thank you for updating me on the situation, Phasma," he smiled slightly at her, "By the way, I've been meaning to tell you... Celadon suits you very much." he was referring to her attire. It was much too warm for her stormtrooper armor so she had adapted by wearing a black leather tunic that fell to her knee, somewhat resembling a dress in the bodice, and a thin linen shirt of Celadon blue. Black linen breeches and black knee boots completed the look. She'd also let her hair grow out some, the curls becoming more prominent. Celadon had softened her a great deal and she hadn't even really noticed. Her soldiers all wore Celadonian armor now; it was metal plated leather jerkins and leather breeches with matching helmets, boots, and gauntlets, all in a dark grey. They had battle armor that was more like what they were used to but it wasn't needed yet. Ben rather enjoyed the lack of stormtrooper armor; he had never truly liked it to begin with.

The flagship's ramp whistled and moaned as is was lowered. Ben's heart began to race, sensing his mother long before he could see her. Soldiers debarked first, lining the walkway in front of the Celadonian guards so as to protect Leia and the others. It was pretty much expected and bothered no one. Poe Dameron then Finn came down the ramp next, each flanking it at the bottom, followed by two women, one leaning on the other slightly... it was her.

" _Mama_ ," Ben whispered before walking toward Leia. He barely breathed or blinked, afraid it may all be a dream. His long stride got him to her quickly and as she looked up at him, eyes tearful and her smile breaking, Ben fell to his knees before Leia, hanging his head low and terrified to look up at her, "Mama... I am so very sorry. I do not deserve your forgiveness nor your love, I hate the things I've done. Please, forgive me." Leia took her hand and bent to raise his chin, making him look up at her.

"I already have, many times over, my son," she smiled with tears on her cheeks, "I will always love you, Ben." he could contain it no longer... as his eyed filled with tears, Ben wrapped his arms around Leia's waist just as he'd done as a child. She smelled the same, like the delicate mountain roses of Naboo, and all his memories of childhood, those Snoke made him suppress, came flooding back to him. He couldn't speak but merely sobbed.

"My boy," she whispered as she cradled his head at her stomach, stroking his soft hair and smiling at being able to be near him again. Rey, who had walked down the ramp with her, stood to the side and smiled, tears in her eyes as well. She had a mother, a brother, friends, and a soon-to-be husband... it made her so happy to see the good rising more and more to beat down the bad. People were changing and moving to where the Force wanted them to be; she knew a storm was coming and everything was falling into place for it. But in that moment, seeing her mother and brother reconciling, she was filled with joy at being given a beautiful calm before the storm.


	18. Healing

"And she had been in this state for four days now?" Leia asked Ben as she looked down on the sleeping Carissa. After their emotional reunion, Ben told them all about Carissa... how their marriage was arranged but they want it, about her planet's customs, about her shining character... and about her being in a seemingly irreversible sleep.

"Yes," Ben answered, "the physician has said she's not physically hurt enough to be in such a state. They hurt her," he brushed hair away from her neck to reveal the healing bruises and skin tears, "but the injuries are nowhere near enough to cause this... coma-like sleep."

"And Hux had put a Force suppression collar on her?" Rey asked. Those ancient texts from Ahch-To spoke of tools and abilities to block a person's connection to the Force; C-3PO described the suppression collar as such a tool to her.

"Yes," Ben answered again, "but it wasn't on her more than a few days. It shouldn't have caused this," he sighed, "I believe she just gave up. She felt like no one would rescue her, and she just... stopped fighting." Ben's eyes welled up with tears but he blinked them away.

"I may have a solution, General," C-3PO spoke up from the far corner, "Mistress Rey, if you remember, there was a passage in the Jedi texts about Force healing."

"Yes! You're right!" Rey exclaimed, "Mama, that's what we must do!" Rey smiled warmly at Ben, who was eyeing her with a blank stare.

"I tried," Ben sighed, "It was more legend to me as a boy but I thought it couldn't hurt to try. My one memory of the stories was it took an immense amount of focus and calm, neither of which I have right now." he leaned on the chair in front of him, the one he normally sat in. He urged Leia to sit as the stairs were steep and numerous; it worried him how much her health had declined. Silence befell the room, everyone in deep thought. It was several minutes before Leia spoke, breaking that silence.

"Luke once told me," she began, "that I have wondrous gifts from the Force, ones he couldn't fully understand. He would delve into my mind and find pieces there that, to be frank, puzzled him. I was never physically strong with the Force," she chuckled a bit as she tapped her cane with her fingers, "but I was always fairly strong mentally. Perhaps that's why I've made my entire life into one long diplomatic and military campaign," she stood and leaned over Carissa, "sweet child, you will wake." Leia sat on the side of the bed, Rey and Ben both eyeing her then each other. They were silenced with confusion; what was she doing?

"Mama, I--" began Rey.

"Shh," Leia interrupted, "no one talk. Keep still." Leia placed her weathered yet regal hands on Carissa's temples, framing her face with her long fingers. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming her mind. Rey leant her strength to Leia as did Ben, all three focusing as best as they could. It was Leia, though, that could focus properly, honing in on that special part of her the Force resided and thrived in... the part from which her strength and fortitude poured forth like a waterfall.

The room shifted; there was a pulsating rhythm centering itself at Carissa and Leia. Light emanated from Leia's hands and glowed around Carissa... a pure, white light of healing. Her bruises lightened, the cuts diminished, and life seemed to breathe itself back into her cheeks. Ben marveled at his mother, who had never shown her gifts before outside of some intermittent psychic abilities. His eyes were wide with amazement and wonder, refusing to blink for fear it may somehow stop the process. Rey smiled, tears running down her cheeks; Leia never ceased to amaze her.

The light swirled like little glowing vines all over Carissa's body, the majority of them making a sort of halo around her head. They lit up her hair, the silvery white shining much like it did that night they walked in the moonlit garden; she looked ethereal. Ben held his breath, tears making little rivulets on his cheeks. His heart leapt out of his chest and into his throat when Carissa began to stir, moving as though she were simply waking up. She sighed softly, her cheeks reddening and her mouth curving delicately into a faint smile.

"Ben?" a breathy whisper sent the entire room into an eerie silence. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to wake fully. She looked around, bewildered at all the unfamiliar faces looking at her, some with smiles and others with tears. She looked at each in silence, going from one to the other and wondering who they all were... and then she met the gaze of someone familiar: Ben. He was smiling, a full genuine smile, as tears glistened in his honey brown eyes. She'd never seen him grin so much; it made her smile in return.

"Am... am I dreaming?" she questioned.

"No, my love," Ben whispered. Leia quietly moved off the bed and away from it entirely, gesturing for everyone to follow her out of the room and leave Ben alone with Carissa to explain everything that happened. Carissa nor Ben seemed to notice the others any longer; they were fixed on each other. Ben sat beside Carissa on the bed and pulled her to him, holding her tightly and breathing her in.

"I... I thought I'd never see you again, Ben," Carissa whispered into his collarbone, "I'd never felt so alone as I did down in that dungeon. Oh, Ben," she began to weep, "I.. I'm so sorry--"

"Shh," Ben comforted her as he spoke, stroking her hair and rocking side to side as if he were comforting a child, "there's no need for that. I'm sorry I was so stubborn. But it's in the past now." she sobbed quietly into Ben's chest, clinging to him tightly. He held her lovingly, not speaking, while she cried for many reasons... cried for the mistakes they both made, for her ill treatment at the hands of her brother, for the abuse Hux inflicted on her, for her fear, for giving up... it all flooded her mind and his as they sat holding each other for what seemed like hours. When Carissa calmed down and could speak normally, she leaned back to look at Ben.

"What happened to me?" she asked him, "Where was I that I could not pull myself from it?"

"I'm not sure," Ben answered, "it was almost as if you were just sleeping, but you couldn't be woken up. I've sat here watching over you, wanting to be next to you when you awakened."

"How long was I asleep?" Carissa asked, her eyes wide.

"Four days," Ben answered, "Four of the longest days of my entire life." he caressed her cheek, a single curl of her hair twisting itself in his long fingers. She looked at him with a soft smile, returning the caress with her soft hand on his cheek.

"I like your beard," she smiled, "it suits you," she ran her hand up into his hair, "I want to know everything that's happened... but first--" she pulled Ben into a kiss. He gave no resistance, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her lower waist. He'd kissed her every day since her rescue, wanting desperately for her to kiss him back. And now that she was, his heart filled with joy at knowing he had her back. Carissa felt his happiness and was equally overjoyed at knowing she'd not lost him. As she broke the kiss, she brushed some hair from his eyes and smiled.

"What?" Ben asked as she eyed him.

"You're different," she smiled, "happier... I see so much light in you, my love." Ben let go of her and took her hands in his; she leaned against the headboard and pillows.

"I am different, Carissa," he began, "I have so much to tell you." he chuckled softly to himself, his ever crooked smile warming Carissa's heart.

"I want to hear everything," she said, "but I'm famished! Would you tell me over a nice hot meal?" they both chuckled. He nodded, getting up to ring for a servant. When one appeared, he ordered food for them and also word sent to Leia, Rey, and the rest that after Carissa had eaten, they would be down to join them all in the family parlor for drinks and celebration... for they had plenty to celebrate!


	19. Love

In the days that followed, Carissa gained her strength back and then some. She formed an instantaneous bond with Leia and began learning how to Force heal. She adored Rey, having always wanted a little sister, and received such genuine love from them that for the first time since her parents' passing, Carissa felt as though she had a family. She didn't mourn Auber; he was still given a royal burial as honor dictated. The planet rejoiced, however, at the announcement of Carissa assuming the crown. There was a small, simple coronation ceremony, though she wouldn't be given the official title of "Queen" until she and Ben were married. Most political things were handled by the council since Carissa was still recuperating and a wedding date had yet to be set. No one knew how long they had before the inevitable attack from Hux and his "True Order" as it was now called and many things, their wedding included, was put on hold so everyone could focus more on preparing for battle. The operative on Rhen Var, named Ana, left shortly after confirmation that Leia and the Resistance was on Celadon; she had wiped all knowledge of herself in their database and stole a TIE fighter, having disabled the tractor beams and barely escaping the blasters outside the hangar. Ben gave her a special commendation, titling her head reconnaissance officer, which had her working almost entirely with Phasma. Phasma enjoyed working with Ana as they both had an analytical mind and could map resources for maximum efficiency.

On the fourth day after Carissa's reawakening, she and Leia sat in the castle's autumn garden, watching Ben and Rey sparring on a nearby lawn. Over at the base of the neighboring hills, in a wide flat valley, they could see Poe, Phasma, Finn, and Chewy all training Celadonian soldiers with Resistance fighters mixed in. It made Carissa feel warm inside to know that people who were once enemies could work together as friends so easily. Everything was so still and peaceful; she ignored the fact that it was the calm before the storm. The sun was setting over the nearby hills, as wind from its direction scented the air with heavy autumn smells of reddening leaves and goldening meadows.

"Autumn is my favorite season here on Celadon," Carissa sighed, "It's the shortest of the five but it's the prettiest," she smiled warmly, "I didn't know Ben could fight so well. I'd heard the stories but there was never a point where he needed to do so around me."

"He is definitely a Skywalker," Leia stated, "as is Rey. The stubbornness comes from my mother's family, and me of course," she chuckled, "but all the skills they've learned using the Force... that's my father's blood at work."

"Your father is who came to Ben, yes?" Ben had told them all about Anakin coming to him as a Force ghost; Carissa was still a little hazy on the family tree though.

"Mhm," Leia answered, "and I feel sure that Luke may one day come to us in the same way." she looked wistful as she spoke.

"Madam Leia," Carissa began, shifting herself to face Leia fully, "my I ask you about something... personal?" Leia sensed her nervousness; she turned to Carissa and smiled.

"Ask away, my dear," she took Carissa's hand, "just don't call me 'madam' again." they both laughed softly. Up until that point, Carissa had addressed her as "General" or "Highness" and never by her name; Leia didn't want such formalities between them any longer.

"You're a princess," Carissa looked down at their hands, "and you know the laws, rules, and traditions that come with being one." she breathed in deeply, trying to calm her butterflies.

"Yes?" Leia sensed where this might go but waited for Carissa to continue.

"Di-- did you... wait... to be with Ben's father? That is... were you married first before--" she blushed all over, turning the same shade of rosy pink as her satin dress.

"Before he and I became intimate?" Leia smirked then patted Carissa's hand, keeping hold of it with her other one, "my dear, we are living in a time of uncertainty. Hux could be here almost instantly and completely wipe the entire planet out," Carissa's eyes grew wide with fear, "or we could completely destroy him and all his followers. We've no idea about tomorrow or what it will bring. The galaxy was in much the same light when I was young as it is now. I felt duty bound just as you do now to... wait... but the full destruction of my planet put things in perspective for me," she turned to look at Ben and Rey, "Alderaan was my home, though I would learn later that I was actually Nabooian by blood. When I watched my home disappear into rubble, I promised myself to live as my heart dictated and not feel so duty bound. And then I met Han and Luke. Han was so attractive and I fell for him quickly," she smiled to herself, "he and I didn't wait long and certainly not until after marriage."

"I know I will be with Ben forever," Carissa stated matter-of-factly, "I just don't want my people disappointed in me. I'm held to a higher standard, as I'm sure you'd understand." she sighed.

"Then don't let them find out," Leia retorted, "and wait until marriage to have a baby," she turned to see a red faced, wide eyed Carissa, "I'm sorry if being blunt startles you, my dear. I'm getting rather crotchety as I age." she chuckled, standing to go and take a short stroll before supper, as she'd done every twilight since arriving on Celadon, leaving Carissa in a flabbergasted state of mind.

* * * * *

The dinner and nightly family time were both happy and full of warmth. Very little war related talk circulated, and even then it was about how well the soldiers were doing or how quickly ships are being modified or built with a Diosyl engine. Rey made it a point to tell everyone she bested Ben by knocking him into a fountain. He, in turn, said she’d have lost every limb if they were using sabers because she liked blocking with them too much… his eyes danced with laughter as he caught the gaze of Carissa while teasing Rey. Leia’s heart was so full of love it radiated out into the room like a hazy aura, palpable as a dewy fog.

Carissa was quiet throughout the night, mostly watching and listening. She found herself staring at Ben more often than not, thinking about what she may instigate that night. True, her people _did_ hold her to higher standards and while the physical exam of a princess had long been eradicated generations ago, it was still considered a law for her to be a virgin on her wedding night. She vowed to herself that once things were finished with Hux and she could rule Celadon properly, she would completely rewrite the archaic laws around marriage, for both royalty and common folk. As she drifted off into her own thoughts, time passed quickly and soon people were heading off to bed. Carissa waited for Ben, as always, and after he hugged Leia and Rey goodnight, they began to ascend the stairway to their bedroom.

“I’m tired but not sleepy,” Ben said as he stretched, “I think I may change into pajamas and just relax, if that’s okay with you.” Carissa nodded and said she’d do the same, going to her closet to retrieve her prettiest gown and robe. They were a soft lavender satin with ivory ribbon along the hemlines and collar; a delicate embroidery of flowers and vines went along the bell sleeves of the robe. She let her hair down, falling in waves and curls down to her waist, and puffed a few sprays of her perfume on then went to join Ben on the bed. He was laying on his back and looking up into the ceiling, watching the flames of the fireplace make shadows dance into random shapes; he had the top of his maroon linen pajamas unbuttoned. Carissa hungrily watched his stomach rise and fall in the flickering firelight for a moment then joined him on the bed, putting her head on his right shoulder and her right hand on his chest. She slept farthest from the door, just like on Rhen Var, and also just like Rhen Var, it was the left side of the bed she claimed.

"What shapes do you see tonight, Ben?" she looked up at the ceiling. Since fires began to burn in the rooms every night, they'd developed a little game to play before actually going to sleep that was basically like finding shapes in the clouds but with shadows and firelight.

"I see a speeder bike," he pointed to an angular shadow made by a chair, "and there... a repair droid." he absent mindedly stroked Carissa's hair as he spoke; she scooted closer to him and ran her fingers along his chest and upper abdomen. After awhile, she tilted her head up to find Ben staring at her with a loving smile; she smiled back then shifted herself up onto her left elbow, kissing his bearded chin softly.

"I love you, Ben," she whispered into his collarbone, "I have since that first walk in the moonlight. I shall always love you." Ben pulled her into an embrace, putting his cheek on her forehead.

"I love you as well, Carissa," he turned his head and kissed her forehead, smelling her hair as he did, "and I always will." Carissa tilted her head and kissed Ben. It was soft and tender, much like their first time, but it quickly became passionate. They both felt a hunger rise in them, a need for each other that created a sense of urgency. Ben snaked his hand up into Carissa's hair, putting his hot hand on the back of her head. Carissa mimicked the gesture, doing the same to Ben and pulling on him as she laid herself down on the bed, rolling him on top of her. His torso was on hers, legs still on his side of the bed, both arms enveloping her. He broke the kiss to trace along her jaw line and neck, breathing hot breaths into her ear and on her skin. She shuddered with the sensation, arching her back ever so slightly as shivers went down her spine. Her lips met his forehead, kissing him several times as he moved from her neck to her collarbone. He nibbled ever so slightly, causing Carissa's breathing to hitch whenever he did. Carissa could stand it no longer; she wanted more.

"Ben... make love to me." he stopped mid kiss, rising from her to look into her eyes.

"We're supposed to be married first," he had a subtle tone of mischief in his voice, "Are you sure, Carissa?" she smiled and pulled him into a kiss, then broke it to reply.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." she whispered on his lips. Ben smiled softly, leaning down to her and kissing her again with intensity. The hunger between them became insatiable; Ben began to pull at her nightgown as she removed his shirt. He was shaking, having wanted this for some time now, but hid any feelings of anxiety behind his palpable desire for Carissa. She let him guide her, moving her body where she needed to be as he shifted onto her. He supported most of his weight on his elbows, making sure not to lay fully on her. She trembled beneath him, anticipation rising in her like little butterflies. Ben kissed her neck and shoulders, then down her chest. Carissa closed her eyes and heaved a heavy, deep breath in to quiet her excited mind. She enjoyed feeling his skin on hers, the heat of him sinking into her core. He teased her with little kisses and nibbles on her breasts, earning little whimpers from her and then a smile. While he trailed kisses to her naval, he leaned back onto his bent knees and looked Carissa up and down.

"My god, Carissa," he breathed, "you are so beautiful." Carissa blushed at the compliment then sat up onto her elbows to watch him undress her and himself the rest of the way. As she caught sight of Ben's body, and then his gaze, she was suddenly shy. He felt her become self conscious, smiling warmly at her to erase the shyness and then returning to lay on top of her.

"So beautiful." he whispered to her then kissed her passionately, lowering himself between her legs as he did. Carissa placed her hands on his shoulder blades, and as Ben entered her, he broke the kiss to gauge her reaction. She gasped then breathed out with a shudder. Ben's breathing quivered as well; he never felt such an intense connection before. He snaked his hands under her shoulders, fingers wrapping themselves around her shoulder blades, sending instant shivers up her spine. She moaned softly, wanting to remain quiet so she could hear Ben's breathing. She could feel his heart thumping against her chest as he made love to her.

Ben raised up onto his hands, one at each side of her ribcage. She placed her hands on his forearms, occasionally running her fingers up to his shoulders. Ben was panting, sweating a little while Carissa was between moaning and gasping. Neither spoke for a long time; they simply listened to each other's body. It was Carissa who first broke the silence.

"Ben... _Ben!"_ Carissa exclaimed. She felt lightning go all over her body, stemming from her stomach. It illuminated her aura, sending waves into Ben and pushing him over the edge. He felt a rising ache within him and, with a sharp inhale and a sort of quiet growl, lightning veined its way out into his body as well. He let the high wash over him and her, not moving for a moment or two, then taking himself from Carissa and laying beside her, panting and glistening with sweat. She remained on her back, smiling as her breathing regulated and her heart calmed. Ben eyed her and smiled as well, brushing hair from her face and kissing her reddened cheek.

"I love you, Carissa." Ben breathed. She turned on her side and faced him, taking in the heady scent of his skin and finding herself growing sleepier by the second.

"And I you, Ben." she replied wistfully, as if half asleep. Ben took in her scent as well, an intoxicatingly sweet smell that filled his senses and had him fighting to stay awake. They quickly fell asleep, arms around each other's waists, smiles plastered on their faces.


	20. Storm Cloud

"Your ship is ready, my lord," a petty officer spoke from the open door of Hux's chambers, "as are the troops. We await your command." she stood erect, eyes forward... Hux smiled to himself as he put the last piece of his armor on.

"Very good, very good," he said half to himself, "and the Diosyl ships... running smoothly?" he looked in the officer's direction.

"Steady and smooth." she replied.

"Excellent," Hux responded, tucking his general's cap under his arm and walking towards the door, "Let's be off, then. Can't keep the gracious Queen Carissa waiting!" he walked past the officer and headed for the hangars, the officer in tow. As he arrived to the main hangar, wherein awaited his ship and his soldiers, he felt a swell of pride. He donned his cap then walked onto a platform, behind which waved a giant banner. It was the same First Order emblem as they'd always had, but the colors were reversed. The background was black; the insignia was blood red and framed with silver. The armor of the soldiers had been painted black or red depending on their ranking and the lines of their helmets… its eyeholes and breathing apparatus… had been made sharper and more angular, the effect of which was unnerving. Hux reached the center of the platform, giving a stiff armed salute to his ranks who, in turn, saluted back. The hangar fell eerily silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Today is a glorious day!" he began with a lift of his chin, "Not only does it mark the official beginning of the True Order, but it also marks the debut of our Diosyl ships," he gestured towards the sleek, matte grey fighters, "True, we go to battle against a force with the same technology and they are likely to have Diosyl engines in all of their ships BUT," he paused, "they will NOT have the perseverance and sheer strength we have!" he puffed out his chest as he spoke, "You are soldiers, trained and conditioned. They are weak and ill prepared. Today, we will end the opposition of Celadon and their Rebel allies. Today we will launch the True Order into the galaxy's eye; they will quake at the very mention of the True Order!" the soldiers saluted again, turning afterwards and marching themselves to their assigned posts. As each ship departed, Hux's resolve cracked ever so slightly, though it didn't show. He wouldn't dare admit it aloud… he was scared.

* * * * *

The air was stifling, filled with an invisible tense thickness that woke Ben from his sleep with a start. He couldn't breathe; he felt as though he were drowning. Ben ran to the balcony doors and threw them open, breathing in heavily through his nose and coughing a little as he exhaled.

"Ben?" a soft voice called behind him, "what is it, Ben?" Carissa came walking up behind him, his house robe draped over her arm, ready to help him put it on. The night air was very cold; frost was beginning to come in with the clouds.

"It's time," he said lowly, "The Force is telling me… Hux is coming. We must prepare the kingdom, Carissa." he was very grave in his tone, knowing many innocents would die today regardless of how quickly the battle was over or who ultimately won.

"I'll go wake Elsie," Carissa began, "and then she can get the servants and handmaidens to wake the household." Ben nodded, going to his closet to dress, followed by Carissa, who did the same. Every now and then, they'd pause and catch each other's gaze. Their eyes were full of worry but also love. Each resisted the urge to grab the other and not let go, knowing there were much more important things to do in preparation for a battle. Most of it would take place in the sky, of course, but that doesn't keep debris, errant shots, and raids from happening. Since running Hux off, Ben had been coaching the entire planet via the council as to seeking shelter, fighting if need be, and anything else he thought may be useful. The Celadonian soldiers had been training nonstop since Hux first came to Celadon; they much preferred the method of training once he left as the weakest wasn't killed after every evaluation. Phasma wasn't an easy commander but she knew that positive reinforcement worked much better than negative. Poe proved useful in teaching pilots as did Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Ben, and even Rey. They all helped train the hand to hand combat, blaster targeting, and whatever else the Celadonian troops required. Needless to say, Celadon was well prepared for an invasion.

Still, as the day came, Ben was noticeably flustered. It wasn't fear of Hux and his army but fear that he had so much to lose this time. Carissa, Leia, Rey… an entire kingdom that had grown to admire and adore him… he never had anyone to care about before. With a hard swallow and a few deep breaths, he pushed those fears deep down so he could get things done. Carissa felt the same fears, having just gotten a new loving family to care for and her reign to live for, and she, too, had to push it aside to help prepare for the fight. Neither spoke of it, for both knew what the other felt without words ever being shared.

* * * * *

"Mama!" Rey shouted over the commotion of soldiers and pilots boarding ships, "Mama! Wait!" Leia and several others were heading to a safe secret room with tunnels out to the Celadonian countryside that only the royal women ever knew of. It was built when the first castle was erected and meant as a means of escape from rape, murder, and many other things the royal women would've been inflicted with in those days. Carissa had been shown that room by her mother on her sixteenth birthday; no one else knew of it but her. She had shown Leia only the day before, having a premonition of the fight being close at hand. As the last bits of night crept away with the early dawn, Leia led the group of women to the tunnels' secret entrance.

"Rey, my dear!" Leia turned, halting the procession, "Have you decided to come with us?" Leia's eyes pleaded for a yes from her daughter.

"Ben and I are both coming," she spoke lowly, "but only to see you safely there. We both have ships to pilot." Leia nodded in acceptance, though her eyes became glazed with unshed tears. She wanted her children safe; that mattered more than her own life or anything else in the galaxy.

"Mama," Ben jogged up to the group, "It will all be okay. I know it will," he reassured her, taking her shoulders in his hands as he spoke. She smiled and nodded, turning to continue into the depths of the castle, "Rey, have you seen Carissa?" he spoke softly, not wanting any of the handmaidens or especially Leia worrying.

"I haven't Ben," Rey replied quietly, "I'll go with Mama; you find Carissa. But hurry." she grabbed his upper arm in reassurance then disappeared down a dark hallway that had laid hidden behind a secret door, following Leia and the other women. Ben sighed heavily, trying to quiet his mind enough to find Carissa.

"Angel, where are you?" he spoke aloud, "Hear me, Carissa. I have to find you," he closed his eyes as he spoke, breathing slowly and deeply, reaching out with his mind as far as he could. A sudden image came to him: Carissa with the bright morning sun on her hair like a halo, a sculpture before her, "the hall… the deities sculptures!" he sprinted to the main hall of the castle, with its grand tapestries and alabaster columns. At its end, the two Celadonian deities stood lit heavenly by the same sunlight making Carissa's hair glow. He sighed in relief.

"I know, Ben," she spoke almost in a whisper, though it echoed through the hall like a scream. It was empty except for her, Ben, and the sunlit sculptures, "I'm sorry for causing you fear. I felt the need to pray one last time," she rose from her knees, turning to Ben just as he reached her, having jogged up to her as she spoke, "I prayed to them both, which I rarely do," she glanced up at them, "it couldn't hurt, right?" she seemed calm, though Ben could feel her shaking.

"Are… are you okay, Carissa?" Ben brushed her cheek with his fingers, "You're supposed to be with my mother in the safe room."

"I know," she smiled softly, "I just had to pray again," she put her hand on Ben's cheek, "I don't want anything to happen to you." she began to tear up as she stroked

the scruff along his jawline.

"Nothing will," he reassured her, "I'm an excellent pilot and fighter. You know this, love." he took her hands in his and kissed them. Deep inside, hidden from Carissa, he buried his fear. She had to know he wasn't afraid so she wouldn't worry. He'd been in many battles before, most likely as bad or worse as the one coming that very morning; that much was reassuring for them both.

"Let's go," Carissa said while looking up to the goddess statue, "I think she'll protect you more than him. She's the patroness of love, which always conquers war." Ben smiled then took her by the arm and rushed to the tunnels' entrance, scanning their surroundings as they went. Men hugged their wives and children, soldiers saluted each other… all manner of affection presented itself no matter what direction Ben looked.

"Love conquers war," he thought to himself, "Love… conquers all." he pulled Carissa closer as they entered the tunnels, guided solely by her memory of the labyrinth. She went the same way she'd told Leia, remembering the path her mother had showed her fifteen years before. She carried a lantern so no light source remained to show the way; Ben prayed silently the Force would show him the way back. As they came to the holding room, where the noble ladies would wait out the battle, Leia greeted them with a warm hug.

"We wondered where you'd gone, my dear," she said as she hugged Carissa closely, "I'm glad Ben found you quickly." they went into the room, arm in arm, followed by Ben. The room was spacious and warm despite the coldness of being underground. It was fitted with a special listening cone, one that fed into the room from the tunnels' entrance. This would be how they'd know to flee for the countryside. If an enemy discovered the entrance, they would know in plenty of time to escape as it not only was far from the room, the tunnels were full of dead ends and wrong turns.

"We must go now," Rey said as Leia and Carissa seated themselves on a sofa, "Ben, we're in command of the fleet. They need us." she went to Leia, kneeling in front of her and hugging her tightly. She then hugged Carissa, turned, and headed for the door; it would be sealed from the inside once she and Ben left.

"Mama," Ben began, kneeling in front of her and hugging her closely. She stroked his hair, leaning on his shoulder and letting her tears flow, "I'll return. I promise." she nodded, not needing to say anything… they all knew how much they loved each other. He stood, Carissa rising as well, and swallowed hard to push a lump down that was rising in his throat.

"Come back to me, my love," she whispered. Her voice broke a little as she leaned into his chest, his chin on top of her head. Carissa breathed him in, filling her lungs with his smell. She clung to him, wrapping her arms under his and braiding her fingers together on his back.

"I will," he whispered in reply, "the Force brought us together; it won't pull us apart now," he held onto her as tightly as he could, kissing her forehead as he did, "I love you, Carissa, with all of my heart." she pulled away from him just enough to look up into his eyes.

"I love you, Ben," she smiled warmly, "with all that I am." they kissed lovingly, parting with a painful reluctance as a siren wailed faintly above… a last call for fighters.

"May the Force be with you," Leia said as she watched her children leave, "May it be with you both." Carissa stood watching as the door shut behind Ben and Rey, a loud locking sound echoing in both the tunnels and the room. She collapsed beside Leia onto the sofa, losing all the strength she had in her body the second she could no longer see Ben. Leia sent a handmaiden for water, holding the glass for Carissa to sip as she helped her sit up.

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene," Carissa apologized, "I had no idea I could be so attached to another person, so reliant upon their presence that I feel… weak… unbalanced… without them." she took the water from Leia and sipped it.

"That's the Force," Leia spoke softly, "it has bonded you together. He is the other half of you; you are the other half of him," a motherly smile came across her face, "and I'm very happy it was you the Force chose." Carissa smiled back at Leia, taking her hand in hers and squeezing gently.

"As am I, Leia," she replied, "And now… we wait," she said with a heavy sigh, looking towards the sealed door, "for what the Force has in store."


End file.
